Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes
by Linchen
Summary: Quatre, Trowa und Wufei treffen erst Duo, dann Heero auf einer Reise und freunden sich mit ihnen an. Was sie nicht wissen, Heero ist der Gott des Lebens und Duo ist der Gott des Todes (Shonen aiYaoi 34, 12)
1. Die Legende

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes ****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir *heul* und Geld mache ich mit dieser Geschichte leider auch nicht. *schaut in ihren leeren Geldstrumpf* ;_; Ach ja, den Namen Ehlana habe ich mir von David Eddings geliehen, aber sämtlich Personen im Prolog gehören mir. J 

****

Prolog

Ehlana sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte die Stufen zur Tür empor. Oben angelangt betätigte sie voller Elan den Türklopfer aus geschwärztem Eisen. Als die schwere hölzerne Tür von einem alten Mann geöffnet wurde, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte ihren Eltern zu, die sie aus dem Wagen heraus beobachteten. Nachdem sie sich kurze Zeit zugelächelt hatten, drehte sich Ehlana wieder zurück und huschte an dem Mann vorbei ins Haus. In der Halle blieb sie stehen und rief dann aus vollster Brust:

"Großmutter, ich bin daaaaa!!!"

Kurze Zeit später trat eine alte Frau aus einer Tür neben der großen Treppe. Sie trug ein langes weites Kleid aus dunkelrotem Samt und ihre schneeweißen Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie lächelte liebenswürdig, beugte sich leicht herunter und öffnete ihre Arme. Das kleine Mädchen gab einen Jubelschrei von sich und warf sich in die geöffneten Arme.

"Ehlana mein Schatz, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Sind deine Eltern gar nicht mit hereingekommen?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie mußten gleich weiter, um noch rechtzeitig zur Versammlung zu kommen."

Nach diesen Worten befreite Ehlana sich aus der Umarmung und zog die alte Frau an der Hand in einen angrenzenden Raum. Als sie durch die Tür traten, standen sie in einer großen Bibliothek mit unzähligen Büchern, die in großen Regalen standen, welche sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckten. In der Mitte an der Wand war ein Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer knisterte. Vor dem Kamin lag ein weicher dunkler Teppich, auf dem eine blau gepolsterte hölzerne Sitzgruppe und ein kleines Tischchen stand. Über dem Kaminsims hing ein Bild, welches ein Portrait der Familie zeigte.

Ehlana ließ die Hand ihrer Großmutter los und lief zu dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Kamin. Sie setzte sich darauf und machte es sich mit Hilfe von zwei dunkelblauen Samtkissen bequem.

"Großmutter, liest du mir wieder etwas vor? Du kannst so schön erzählen."

"Gern, aber was möchtest du hören?"

Ehlana sah sich in dem großen Raum um, dann deutete sie auf ein in dunkles Leder gebundenen Buch, welches bei der Sitzgruppe auf dem kleinen Tischchen lag. Sie betrachtete das Buch genauer. In dem ledernen Einband waren oben und unten große goldene Letter gedruckt. In der Mitte des Deckels prangte das farbenprächtige Bild eines Phönix. 

"Was ist das für ein Buch? Es sieht schön aus."

"Dies ist ein Buch aus der Reihe der Mythen und Legenden. Es gibt noch mehr davon."

Mit diesen Worten führte sie Ehlana zu einem der Regale und zog noch vier weitere dieser kostbaren Bücher heraus. Diese legte sie auf einen großen Tisch, damit Ehlana sie sich betrachten konnte. Alle Bücher sahen gleich aus, bis auf einen Unterschied. Jedes der Bücher hatte ein anderes Bild in der Mitte. Die Beiden Bände auf der rechten Seite waren mit einem Einhorn und einem Drachen versehen, während die beiden Bücher auf der linken Seite eine Fee und einen Greif abgebildet hatten. 

Ehlana besah sich die Werke mit leuchtenden Augen. Ehrfurchtsvoll strich sie mit ihren kleinen Fingern darüber. Mit einem Lachen im Gesicht sah sie ihre Großmutter an, dann blinzelte sie kurz und lief wieder zu dem Regal. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte noch ein Buch in der gleichen Machart, nur war dieses dünner als die anderen. Als sie es herauszog, sah sie das auf dem Einband dieses Buches wieder ein anderes Bild war und unter dem Bild noch einmal kleinere Letter. Das Bild zeigte eine Sense, die von einem herrlichen Wasserspiel umwunden war. Der Schaft der Sense erschien in einem prächtigen violett, während die Schneide im pursten Silber strahlte. Das Wasserspiel leuchtete mit einem tiefen blau, daß es Ehlana die Sprache verschlug. Wie einen kostbaren Schatz nahm sie das Buch in die Hände und brachte es zu ihrer Großmutter.

"Wovon handelt dieses Buch?" fragte sie.

"Dies ist die Legende vom Gott des Lebens und dem Gott des Todes. Es ist eine lange Geschichte und würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

"Bitte, ich möchte sie hören." Ehlana sah ihre Großmutter mit flehenden Augen an und diese konnte es ihr nicht abschlagen und nickte.

"Wenn du sie unbedingt hören möchtest... Aber dann sollten wir uns vorher umziehen und dich ins Bett bringen. Ich werde sie dir dann vorlesen."

Ehlana nickte, dann umarmte sie die alte Dame noch einmal und rannte aus der Bibliothek, die Treppe hinauf, in ein anderes Zimmer. Ihre Großmutter folgte ihr kurze Zeit später. 

Als Ehlana mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet in ihrem Bett saß, setzte sich ihre Großmutter in einen Sessel neben das Bett und schlug die erste Seite des Buches auf.

"Vor langer Zeit lebten auf dieser Welt Götter, Menschen, Tiere und andere Kreaturen zusammen. Unter ihnen waren auch der Gott des Lebens und der Gott des Todes..."

Ende Prolog!


	2. Die Todessense

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes ****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir *heul* und Geld mache ich mit dieser Geschichte leider auch nicht. *schaut in ihren leeren Geldstrumpf* ;_; 

"Sprache" *Gedanken*

****

Teil 1

Quatre lag in der Sonne und aalte sich. Er war seinem Lehrer Rashid mal wieder entlaufen. Er haßte es bei solch schönem Wetter in einem staubigen und schwülen Studierzimmer zu sitzen und seinen Lehrern zuzuhören, die über alle möglichen Dinge sprachen.

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen einen Baum, schloß die Augen und genoß die schönen wärmenden Strahlen. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in das nicht sehr erfreut wirkende Gesicht von Rashid.

"Prinz Quatre, wieso macht ihr es mir so schwer? Es ist wichtig, daß ihr lernt. Ihr seid der Kronprinz und müßt eines Tages euer Reich weise regieren können."

"Rashid, daß weiß ich selbst, aber es ist grausam bei solch schönem Wetter in einem staubigen Zimmer sitzen zu müssen. Können wir den Unterricht heute nicht nach draußen verlegen?"

"Also schön, aber dafür versprecht ihr mir genau zuzuhören."

Quatre nickte und lenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen Mann, als dieser sich neben ihn auf dem Gras niederließ. 

"Heute will ich mit euch die Überlieferung der Todessense durchgehen. Wie ihr wißt, sind die Mitglieder dieses Königshauses die Hüter der Sense. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten wurde sie ihnen anvertraut, mit der Aufgabe, sie niemals in die Hände des Todesgottes fallen zu lassen. Sollte dies jemals geschehen, würde die gesamte Welt zerstört werden. Ich hoffe, ihr seid euch der Wichtigkeit dieser Aufgabe bewußt."

Quatre nickte und sah Rashid ernst an. "Ich weiß, daß die Sense im Palast ist und sie mein Vater unter strenger Bewachung hat. Wird es mir möglich sein, sie jemals mit eigenen Augen zu sehen? Ich habe gehört, daß sie ein reines Kunstwerk sein soll."

Rashid nickte. "Ja, sie ist im Palast zusammen mit den königlichen Waffen in der Waffenkammer. Wenn wir die Überlieferung durchgesprochen haben, werde ich euch die Sense zeigen. Wobei, nicht ich werde euch die Geschichte der Sense unterrichten, sonder Wufei. Er hat die Sense und ihre Geschichte studiert und weiß mehr als sonst irgend jemand den ich kenne. Wir sollten gleich zu ihm gehen."

Rashid erhob sich und hielt Quatre seine Hand entgegen. Der Prinz ergriff diese und ließ sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben ziehen. Zusammen gingen sie dann wieder in den Palast, um nach Wufei zu suchen und ihn wegen der Sense zu befragen. Sie fanden ihn kurze Zeit später in der Bibliothek, tief in einem Buch versunken. Als Rashid sich direkt vor ihn erstellte, schreckte er auf.

"Verzeihung, ich habe nicht gehört, wie ihr hereingekommen seid."

"Verziehn. Ich wollte euch bitten, ob ihr dem Prinzen eventuell die Geschichte der Sense lehren könntet. Ihr habt euch mit diesem Thema jahrelang befaßt und ich kann mir keine bessere Person für diese Aufgabe vorstellen."

Wufei sah Rashid einen Moment lang verwirrt an, doch dann fing er sich wieder und schaute zum Prinzen. Prinz Quatre lächelte ihn an und Wufei nickte.

"Schön, womit soll ich beginnen?"

Dieses Mal meldete sich Quatre zu Wort. "Mich würde interessieren, wie die Sense in die Obhut unseres Königshauses gelangt ist."

Wufei lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und machte eine Geste, daß auch Rashid und Quatre sich setzen sollten. Als alle einen bequemen Platz gefunden hatten, fing er an zu erzählen.

***

"Es ist viele Jahrhunderte her, da wurde die Welt durch den Gott des Todes fast vernichtet. Mit Hilfe der Sense, hatte er fast die gesamte Menschheit ausgelöscht. Die Überlebenden taten sich mit Magiern und einem Drachen zusammen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie zogen gegen ihn in den Kampf. Während die Magier und der Drache den Todesgott beschäftigten, schlichen sich die Menschen an ihn heran. In einem günstigen Augenblick entrissen sie dem Gott die Sense. Seines Instrumentes beraubt und von dem zerstörerischen Einfluß befreit, brach er zusammen. Diesen Moment nutzten die Kämpfer, um mit der Sense zu fliehen.

Als der Gott erwachte und die Zerstörung sah, die er verursacht hatte, fiel er in tiefe Trauer. Trotz seines Status als Todesgott liebte er die Menschheit. Die Sense hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ihn kontrolliert. In den nächsten Jahren versuchte er seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, indem er beim Wiederaufbau half und für 100 Jahre kein menschliches Wesen sterben ließ. So konnte sich die Menschheit wieder erholen. Keiner erkannte den Todesgott, da er genau wie ein Mensch aussah und ohne die Sense nur begrenzt magische Kräfte besaß, die aber trotzdem noch immens waren. Was ihn allerdings von den Menschen unterschied war seine Unsterblichkeit.

Eines Tages kam er dann an einem Liebespaar vorbei. Die Frau war schwer krank und der Todesgott spürte, daß die Frau bald sterben würde. Er ging zu ihnen. Der Mann weinte und murmelte leise vor sich hin..."

***

"Was hat der Mann gesagt?" fragte Quatre interessiert. "Hatte es etwas mit der Sense zu tun? Diese war ja nun schließlich verschwunden."

Wufei sah den Prinzen eindringlich an. "Entschuldigt Hoheit, ich bin vom Thema abgekommen. Dieser Teil hat eigentlich nur mit dem Todesgott zu tun. Ich beschäftige mich zur Zeit mit seiner Geschichte, da bin ich abgeschweift."

"Das ist in Ordnung, erzählt ruhig weiter, die Geschichte ist interessant. Mit der Sense könnt ihr später immer noch erzählen. Und bitte nennt mich Quatre. Ich finde Titel im Unterricht unangebracht. Und würdest du bitte das Ihr und Euer lassen, da komme ich mir so alt vor."

Rashid riß die Augen auf. "Aber Ho-..."

"Rashid, für dich gilt das Gleiche."

Wufei nickte. "Wie du möchtest. Wo war ich stehen geblieben...? Ah ja, das Liebespaar."

***

"Der Mann murmelte immer wieder das Gleiche vor sich hin. Als der Todesgott näher kam, verstand er auch was er sagte. ‚Bitte laß sie nicht sterben, ich würde alles für sie geben, ich liebe sie.' Der Gott trat an ihn heran und als der Mann den Kopf hob, war er von der Verzweiflung in dessen Augen gerührt. Er fragte: ‚würdest du auch dein Leben für sie geben?' Der Mann nickte ohne zu zögern. Dies rührte den Todesgott noch mehr, denn nichts war den Menschen wichtiger, als ihr eigenes Leben. So sprach er dann: ‚Schön, ich werde sie verschonen, aber dafür liegt dein Leben in meiner Hand. Ich sehe, daß die Liebe eine mächtige Kraft ist. Möge sie uns beschützen.' Mit diesen Worten kniete er sich zu der Frau nieder und strich ihr über die Stirn. Keine Sekunde später schlug sie die Augen auf und umarmte ihren Mann. Dem Todesgott lief eine Träne über die Wange, als er sie beobachtete. Die Frau sah ihn an, dann stand sie auf und umarmte auch ihn. Leise flüsterte sie ihm zu: ‚Ich danke dir, Gott des Todes!' 

Seit diesem Tag geht das Gerücht, wenn der Gott des Todes jemals wahre Liebe finden sollte, wäre dies die Rettung der Welt, denn keine Macht ist stärker als die Kraft der Liebe.

Auch der Drache, der über 100 Jahre zuvor mitgeholfen hatte, den Gott zu bekämpfen hörte von dem Gerücht. Doch er wollte die Welt keiner solchen Gefahr aussetzen. Also nahm er die Sense, derer er sich angenommen hatte, und suchte einen geeigneten Aufbewahrungsort. Er nahm eine menschliche Gestalt an und durchwanderte deren Welt. In einem Königreich fand er dann den geeigneten Ort. Er fühlte, daß der König ein weiser Mann war und vertraute ihm die Todessense mit einer Warnung an. Er solle sie gut verwahren und dafür sorgen, daß sie nie in die Hände des Gott des Todes fiele. Außerdem warnte er davor, den Schaft mit bloßen Händen zu berühren, da die Macht für einen sterblichen gefährlich werden konnte. 

Der König versprach dies dem Drachen. Er rief einen seiner besten Krieger und verfügte, daß die Sense in die königliche Waffenkammer zu bringen und gut zu verschließen sei. Der Krieger nahm die Waffe und trug sie aus dem Thronsaal. Kurz vor dem Ausgang verschätzte er sich mit der Länge der Schneide und striff einen Diener leicht damit. Dieser fiel sofort tot um. Die Macht der Sense hatte wieder ein Opfer gefordert. So wurde festgesetzt, daß die Sense nur mit Handschuhen am Schaft berührt werden durfte und dies gilt bis heute."

***

"Eine sehr interessante Geschichte." meinte Quatre. "Was ist aus dem Drachen geworden, der uns die Sense übergeben hat?"

"Das weiß keiner genau. Es heißt, er käme immer mal wieder vorbei, um zu sehen, ob die Sense immer noch sicher ist." 

Rashid erhob sich. "Ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit, daß ihr die Sense persönlich seht. Aber eine Warnung noch. Auf manche Menschen übt die Sense eine unheimliche Wirkung aus. Und da ihr mit einem emphatischen Geschenk gesegnet seid, könnte sich dies auf euch eventuell besonders stark auswirken."

"Ich werde versuchen es zu blockieren."

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Wufei führte sie an, die Treppe hinunter zur königlichen Waffenkammer. Kurz bevor sie am Ziel angelangt waren, hielt Wufei kurz inne. Er lief zu einem kleinen Schrank an der Seite und holte drei paar Lederhandschuhe heraus. Er gab Rashid und Quatre jeweils ein Paar, daß dritte behielt er selbst. Danach führte er sie zum Ende eines Ganges zu einer schweren hölzernen Tür, die mit dicken gußeisernen Scharnieren in die Wand eingelassen war. Er griff nach einem mit Drachen kunstvoll verzierten Eisenring in der Mitte und zog kräftig daran. Mit einem Knarren und Ächzen bewegt sich die Tür und gab den Weg in die Waffenkammer frei. Als sie eingetreten waren, bekam Quatre den Mund nicht mehr zu. Er war noch nie in der Kammer gewesen. Es war ein überwältigender Anblick. Um ihn herum hingen, standen oder lagen die verschiedensten Waffen. Da waren Schwerter, Speere, Lanzen, Streitäxte, Bögen, Dolche, Messer, ... Einfach fast jede Waffen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Jedes war ein Einzelstück und war reich mit Ornamenten und Edelsteinen verziert. Ein Schwert und ein Bogen fingen sein ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schienen, anders als die anderen Stücke, zusammen zu gehören. Sie hatten beide die gleichen Verzierungen, es gab nur einen kleinen Unterschied. Die Edelsteine hatten verschiedene Farben. Der im Schwert eingefaßte war grün, während der im Bogen blau war.

Rashid lächelte, als er beobachtete wie der Prinz sich staunend in der Kammer umsah. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Rashid wunderte sich, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen erregt haben konnte und als er näher trat, erkannte er sie: die Zwillingswaffen! 

Sie waren in einer vergangenen Generation für zwei Prinzenzwillinge gefertigt worden. Doch die Prinzen starben, bevor sie sie in Empfang nehmen konnten. Seitdem standen sie unberührt in der königlichen Waffenkammer. Die Edelsteine zeigten die jeweilig Augenfarbe des Zwillings. Der einzige Unterschied, an dem man sie auseinander halten konnte. Die beiden Prinzen hingen sehr aneinander und waren nie ohne den anderen zu sehen. Als dann einer der Zwillinge starb, folgte ihm sein Bruder keinen Tag später.

Rashid schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kam er jetzt auf diese Geschichte. Rashid wußte, warum Quatre sich für die Waffen interessiert. Als Prinz mußte er in den Schwertkampf eingeführt werden und zum Zeichen seines Standes, mußte er auch ein solches tragen. Doch am liebsten war ihm der Bogen, mit dem er umgehen konnte, wie kaum ein anderer.

Als Rashid sich umsah, bemerkte er, daß Wufei und Quatre bereits an der schmalen Eisentür, die in einen kleinen Nebenraum führte, standen und auf ihn warteten. In diesem Raum wurde die Sense aufbewahrt und nur wenige Menschen hatten den Schlüssel zu dieser Tür.

Als Quatre durch den Türbogen trat, war das erste was ihn umgab, daß mächtige Kribbeln einer kontrollierenden Kraft. Er sah auf die Sense und es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die Schneide war aus reinstem Silber und obwohl sie über all die Jahrhunderte nie berührt wurde, hatte das Silber nichts von seinem Glanz verloren. Nicht einmal ein Staubkorn schien darauf zu liegen. Der Schaft glänzte schwarz, doch wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel darauf fiel, leuchtete er mit einem tiefen Violett.

Quatre trat einen Schritt näher heran. Die Luft um die Sense vibrierte, er konnte es spüren. Sie schien nach etwas Ausschau zu halten, nach etwas zu rufen. Quatre lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er trat wieder durch die Tür hinaus und schüttelte sich.

"Gehen wir, ich habe für's erste genug."

Als sie wieder in die oberen Stockwerke gelangten, sahen sie, daß sie Sonne bereits unterging und den Horizont in ein zartes Farbenspiel tauchte. Dies bedeutete aber auch, daß es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Quatre begab sich in den Speisesaal und setzte sich zu seinen Eltern und seinen Schwestern. Nach Essen war ihm allerdings nicht zumute, weshalb er später mir leerem Magen ins Bett ging. 

***

Von einem lauten Grollen wurde Quatre geweckt. Er fragte sich, was es gewesen sein könnte, als sein Magen ein weiteres Mal knurrte. *Puh, ich hab Hunger:* Mit dieser Erkenntnis warf er sich ein Hemd über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er schlich von einem Gang zum nächsten und versuchte niemanden zu wecken. Als er kurz vor der Küche um eine Ecke bog, stieß er mit etwas zusammen. Als er nach oben schaute, blickten ihn die wunderschönsten grünen Augen an, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Er wurde erst wieder aus seiner Trance gerissen, als eine Stimme ihn etwas fragte. 

"Wie bitte?" fragte er noch leicht benommen.

"Ich fragte, was du hier machst!?"

Quatre trat zurück und sah sich den Mann genauer an. Er trug eine Uniform der königlichen Wache. Seine Hand lag auf dem Griff seines Schwertes. Er war schlank, groß und seine braunen Haare hingen über die Hälfte seines Gesichts und verdeckten es. Und wieder fragte er: "Was machst du hier? Warum schleichst du hier nachts durch die Gänge?"

*Er muß neu sein, ich habe ihn hier noch nie gesehen.* dachte Quatre im Stillen bei sich. Schließlich antwortete er: "Der Prinz hat Hunger, ich hole etwas zu Essen."

"Ich komme mit. Wie ist dein Name?"

Quatres Augen verengten sich, doch dann hatte er eine Idee. *Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin, also werde ich es auch nicht sagen. Er scheint nett zu sein.*

"Es ist unhöflich nach dem Namen zu fragen und sich selbst nicht vorzustellen. Trotzdem, ich bin Kat. Du bist neu hier, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen. Wie heißt du?"

"Entschuldige, ich bin Trowa. Ich bin erst vor einer Woche angekommen."

Quatre lächelte ihn an. "Komm mit, ich zeig dir die Küche."

Zusammen liefen sie dann zu besagten Raum. Quatre holte einen Teller und füllte ihn mit den verschiedensten Speisen. In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt er sich mit Trowa, wobei er erfuhr, daß dieser wegen seines Könnens im Schwertkampf in die königliche Garde geholt wurde. Sie machten sich zusammen auf den Rückweg, doch an der Ecke mußten sie sich wieder trennen.

"Kat, können wir uns mal wieder treffen? Ich würde mich gern noch mehr mit dir unterhalten."

Quatre nickte. *Gern. Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Es ist seltsam, aber bei ihm fühle ich mich beschützt. Wo kann ich ihn sehen, ohne das er herausfindet, daß ich der Prinz bin? Ich weiß...*

"Ich bin kurz nach Sonnenaufgang immer auf dem Kampfplatz und trainiere mein Bogen schießen." 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in dem dunklen Korridor und Trowa begab sich zurück auf seinen Wachposten. *Er ist nett, ich denke wir werden gute Freunde.*

Ende Teil 1!


	3. Reisevorbereitung

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes ****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir *heul* und Geld mache ich mit dieser Geschichte leider auch nicht. *schaut in ihren leeren Geldstrumpf* ;_; 

"Sprache" *Gedanken*

****

Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen stand Quatre auf dem Schießplatz und machte Schießübungen. *Ob er kommen wird? Ich hoffe es.* Er legte einen weiteren Pfeil in seinen Bogen, zielte und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Er traf genau den Mittelpunkt. Quatre hörte plötzlich, wie hinter ihm jemand applaudierte. Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und stand direkt vor Trowa.

"Guter Schuß. Darf ich auch mal probieren?"

Quatre reichte ihm den Bogen. Trowa positionierte sich, zielte und schoß. Der Pfeil landete direkt neben Quatres.

*Gott, er sieht toll aus. In den dunklen Gängen konnte ich ihn gar nicht richtig sehen.* Quatre war in Gedanken vertieft und wurde erst wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als Trowa etwas zu ihm sagte.

"Ein schöner Bogen, doch ich bevorzuge doch ein Schwert."

Quatre nahm den Bogen wieder entgegen und setzte sich auf eine Bank, welche an der Seite des Kampfplatzes aufgereiht war.

"Wenn du willst, können wir ja mal gegeneinander antreten." Quatre lächelte dabei verschmitzt. "Ich kann auch mit dem Schwert umgehen... notgedrungen." Das letzte Wort sprach er so leise, daß Trowa es nicht hörte.

Trowa nickte. "Gern, aber ein anderes Mal, ich denke es gibt gleich Frühstück, wir sollten vielleicht zurückgehen."

Quatre sah zum Palast. Die Sonne war bereits erheblich gestiegen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich von der Bank. "Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?"

Trowa nickte.

"Schön, jetzt muß ich mich aber beeilen." Und schon war Quatre dabei zum Palast zurück zu laufen.

*Ich glaube, in ihm habe ich meinen ersten Freund gefunden. Oder vielleicht mehr...?* Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte sich Trowa auf den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft.

***

Quatre fluchte innerlich. Er war zu spät. Nachdem er am Morgen mit Trowa trainiert hatte, mußte er noch in seine Räume und sich umziehen, bevor er zu seinen Eltern an die Frühstückstafel konnte. Dies alles hatte zu lange gedauert und nun war er zu spät. Im Speisesaal angekommen, lief er schnell an seinen Schwestern vorbei zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Sein Vater hob nur eine Augenbraue, doch seine Mutter lächelte ihn an.

"Hast du über das Bogen schießen mal wieder die Zeit vergessen?" fragte sein Vater mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme. 

Quatre schaute auf. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie spät es war." sagte er. *Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Trowa zu beobachten.*

Sein Vater nickte kurz. "Quatre, eigentlich wollte ich etwas mit dir besprechen, aber nicht hier beim Frühstück. Komm' bitte nach dem Mahl in den Planungsraum."

Quatre stutzte. *In den Planungsraum? Sonst reden wir doch immer im Studierzimmer.* Doch er nickte trotzdem. Danach setzten sie ihr Frühstück in Ruhe fort.

***

Quatre fand sich nach dem Essen in dem großen Planungsraum wieder. Überall an den Wänden hingen Karten vom Königreich und den angrenzenden Ländern. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer runder Tisch, auf dem ebenfalls Karten verteilt lagen. Stühle standen vereinzelt um den Tisch herum. Auf einem dieser saß Quatres Vater und las ein Schriftstück.

Quatre räusperte sich und sein Vater sah auf. "Ah, Quatre mein Junge, komm her und setz dich."

Quatre tat wie ihm geheißen, doch er wunderte sich was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Er sollte nicht lange auf seine Antwort warten. Sein Vater reichte ihm das Schriftstück, welches er in der Hand hielt und fing an zu erklären.

"Ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, daß es im Norden einige Probleme mit dem Verweser geben soll. Ich dachte mir, daß du jetzt alt genug bist um dich in die Regierungsgeschäfte einzuführen. Deshalb möchte ich, daß du dort hinreitest und nach dem Rechten siehst und falls nötig eine entsprechende Entscheidung triffst. Rashid wird dich begleiten, sowie ein Leibwächter deiner Wahl. Außerdem hat Wufei um Erlaubnis gebeten, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Es heißt, der Todesgott soll in der Gegend gesehen worden sein und nun möchte er sich dort umsehen. Mir ist es allerdings ein Rätsel, schließlich weiß niemand genau, wie der Todesgott aussieht. Nun, was sagst du? Wirst du reiten?"

Quatre senkte seine Kopf und überflog das Schriftstück. Dann schaute er auf, lächelte leicht und nickte seinem Vater zu.

"Sicher. Das ständige Training wird ohnehin langweilig und außerdem lerne ich auch endlich einmal Land und Leute kennen. Aber warum soll Rashid mich begleiten? Und ist es egal, wen ich mir als Leibwächter aussuchen?"

Sein Vater grinste. "Rashid wird dich begleiten, damit er dich weiterhin unterrichten kann, außerdem ist er eine Art zweiter Leibwächter. Er kann schließlich auch sehr gut kämpfen wie du weißt. Und was deinen Leibwächter anbetrifft... Du kannst wählen, wen du möchtest, er sollte aber fähig sein seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen. Aber deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hast du schon jemand bestimmtes im Sinn. Verrätst du mir auch den Namen?"

Quatre sah seinen Vater in die Augen. "Trowa Barton. Er ist einer von den neuen Wachen und wurde wegen seiner guten Schwertkampftechnik berufen."

Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. "So so, und woher kennst du ihn? Die neuen Wachen sind schließlich erst vor ein paar Tagen eingetroffen. Außerdem weißt du nicht, wie vertrauenswürdig er ist."

"Du hast gesagt, ich darf ihn mir aussuchen und er ist meine Wahl. Woher ich ihn kenne? Wir sind uns über den Weg gelaufen und wir haben zusammen trainiert."

"Also schön, wie du möchtest, aber noch eine andere Sache. Da du deine erste offizielle Reise als Kronprinz unternimmst, solltest du auch eine entsprechende Waffe haben. Rashid soll dich noch einmal in die königliche Waffenkammer führen, dort kannst du dir dann eine Waffe aussuchen."

Quatre war erstaunt. Eine Waffe aus der Kammer? Diese Ehre bekam man nur einmal im Leben und sollte daher weise wählen. Doch er wußte bereits, was er wollte. Der Bogen hatte ihn damals angesprochen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, daß er und der Bogen zueinander gehörten.

"Vater, ich weiß welche Waffe ich nehme. Der helle Bogen, der an der Wand in der Mitte des Raumes hängt. Der mit dem blauen Edelstein und den Ornamenten."

Dem König klappte der Kiefer runter. "Quatre, du willst wirklich diesen Bogen? Er ist eine der Zwillingswaffen. Weißt du welche Geschichte dahinter steht?"

Der Prinz sah seinen Vater ernst an. "Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß der Bogen zu mir gehört. Ich kann es nicht erklären, es ist einfach so."

"So sei es, aber dann solltest du das Schwert dazu nehmen. Die Waffen sollen nicht getrennt werden. Außerdem mußt du als Zeichen deines Standes ohnehin ein Schwert tragen. Ich werde beides holen und in dein Zimmer bringen lassen. Wenn nun alles geklärt ist, sollten wir nun die Reise vorbereiten, damit du in spätestens zwei Tagen aufbrechen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und lief zu einer der Karten auf dem Tisch. Quatre folgte ihm. Zusammen suchten sie dann die beste Reiseroute heraus.

***

Einige Stunden später war Quatre zurück in seinem Zimmer. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Das Schwert und den Bogen hatte ein Diener bereits in sein Zimmer gebracht. Von einer seiner Schwestern, hatte er noch einen schönen Köcher mit Pfeilen geschenkt bekommen. Pfeile aus dem gleichen Holz wie der Bogen steckten darin. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, daß sie gewußt hätte, daß er sich diesen Bogen auswählen würde und hatte daher den Köcher und die Pfeile anfertigen lassen.

Er ließ seine Augen langsam über die Verzierungen wandern. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man sehen, daß es kleine Ranken mit stilvollen Blättern waren, die sich in einem sich wiederholenden Muster um den ganzen Bogen schlängelten. Der blaue Edelstein saß direkt in der Mitte des Schaftes und war in dem Holz von einem feinen Wellenmuster umgeben.

Während er den Bogen betrachtete, wurde seine Atmung immer ruhiger, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Ein Diener, der ihm später die Karten für seine Reise brachte, fand ihn im Stuhl schlafend vor. Der Diener legte die Karten leise auf den Tisch, dann nahm er eine Decke vom Bett und wickelte sie um seinen Prinzen. Zum Abendessen mußte er sowieso wieder aufstehen, also ließ er ihn erst einmal schlafen.

***

Quatre träumte. Er war vor dem Palast, doch er sah anders aus als er ihn kannte. Einer der Türme fehlte und der Pflanzenbewuchs an der Südseite war noch nicht so hoch.

Er drehte sich um sich selbst und erkannte, daß auch die Umgebung anders aussah. Die Straße war noch etwas schmaler, der Wald und die Felder dafür etwas breiter.

Plötzlich hörte er Pferde herangallopieren. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah nur noch, wie eines der Pferde scheute und seinen Reiter abwarf. Voller Entsetzen schaute er zu, dann löste sich ein erstickter Schrei aus seiner Kehle: "Miko!"

***

Quatre erwachte mit einem Schrecken. Der Traum wirkte so echt. Und warum kannte er plötzlich den Namen des Reiters? Er hatte ihn doch noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und legte die Decke zurück auf sein Bett. Jemand mußte ihn zugedeckt haben, während er schlief und dieser Jemand schien ihn zu kennen. Denn es war nicht seine normale Bettdecke gewesen, sonder die kleine Decke, welche er so liebte, weil sie so weich war. Eine seiner Schwestern hatte sie ihm vor Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er hatte sie viel genutzt, weshalb sie schon ein wenig dünn geworden war. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was er schon alles mit der Decke angestellt hatte. 

Schließlich drehte er sich um und kleidete sich für das Abendessen an. Dann begab er sich zu seiner Familie in den Speisesaal. Den ganzen Abend über war er nachdenklich. Sein Vater führte es darauf zurück, daß er über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse nachdenken mußte.

Aber er würde sich heute Abend diesen Trowa Barton vornehmen und herausfinden, ob er wirklich als Leibwächter für seinen Sohn geeignet war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und der Formung eines Plans im Hinterkopf, setzte er sein Mahl fort und ließ Quatre nicht aus den Augen.

***

Der König saß auf seinem erhöhten Thron, als ein junger Mann den Saal betrat. Er trug eine Uniform der königlichen Garde. Sein Gesicht wurde zur Hälfte von seinen braunen Haaren verdeckt. Er lief mit straffen Schultern durch die Tür und ging ohne jegliches Zögern auf den Thron zu. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und verneigte sich tief. Als er aufblickte, sah er wie der König ihn anlächelte.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß ihr Trowa Barton seid?" Trowa nickte, sprach aber nicht.

Der König erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz, als plötzlich jemand in den Saal gestürmt kam und sich auf den König stürzte. Trowa reagiert blitzschnell. Er sprang vor den Herrscher und zog sein Schwert. Mit dem Angreifer machte er kurzen Prozeß. Er entwaffnete ihn und pinnte ihn am Boden fest. Er hielt seine Schneide so dicht an die Kehle des Gegners, daß dieser sich nicht bewegen konnte, ohne sich ernstlich zu verletzen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blieb stocksteif auf dem Boden liegen. 

"Stop!" Der König trat zu den beiden Kontrahenten. "Es reicht. Ich danke euch Chiya. Barton, laßt ihn frei."

Trowa hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er hob sein Schwert hoch und ließ den Angreifer frei. Doch er behielt es weiter in der Hand, bereit jederzeit wieder einzugreifen.

Chiya erhob sich und verbeugte sich tief vor dem König, dann drehte er sich zu Trowa und verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz vor ihm. Dann hob er sein Schwert auf und verließ den Raum. Trowa war leicht verwirrt und drehte sich mit fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Herrscher. Der König grinste ihn an.

"Nun ja, Barton. Ihr habt den Test mit Bravour bestanden."

"Was für einen Test und warum?"

"Ich wollte eure Zuverlässigkeit testen. Ihr seid ausgewählt worden, als Leibwächter meinen Sohn auf seiner Reise zu begleiten. Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr vertrauenswürdig seid, deshalb habe ich Chiya gebeten euch auf die Probe zu stellen. Es bestand nie wirklich Gefahr. Aber ich muß zugeben, ihr seid sehr schnell und geschickt mit eurem Schwert. Ich denke, die Wahl ist gut. Ihr solltet in zwei Tagen zur Abreise bereit sein und euch zum Sonnenaufgang am Tor einfinden."

Trowa fühlte sich entlassen und verließ den Saal nachdenklich.

*Schade, ich werde es Kat morgen sagen müssen. Ich hoffe, die Unternehmung dauert nicht zu lange. Am liebsten würde ich ihn mitnehmen.*

***

Am nächsten Morgen traf er Kat wieder am Übungsplatz. Sie hatten sich heute zum Schwerttraining verabredet. Er sah, wie Kat bereits Trockenübungen machte. Trowa lächelte. *Er sieht so graziös aus, wenn er sich so langsam bewegt. Zu dumm, daß ich morgen gehen muß. Ich könnte ihn stundenlang so beobachten.* Er seufzte. Er blieb noch einen Moment beobachtend im Hintergrund stehen, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorn machte und Kat merken ließ, daß er anwesend war. Dieser hielt sofort in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu ihm. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Doch als er Trowas ernstes Gesicht bemerkte, verschwand es wieder.

"Was ist Trowa? Du siehst so furchtbar ernst aus. Ist etwas passiert? Kann ich helfen?"

Trowa schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, du kannst nicht helfen. Der König hat mir aufgetragen, als Leibwache morgen mit dem Prinzen auf eine Reise zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich fort sein werde. Es tut mir leid." Er sah nach unten und verpaßte dabei, wie sich Quatres Mundwinkel leicht anhoben.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Trowa. Wenn der König es wünscht, kann man nichts machen. Jetzt sollte wir aber noch ein wenig trainieren, wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal dazu kommen."

*Eher, als er es sich träumen lassen wird.*

Trowa nickte und sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, sich einen Kampf nach dem Anderen zu liefern, wobei Trowa einiges von seinem Können an Quatre weitergeben konnte. Kurz vor Frühstücksbeginn verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Trowa ging in sein Quartier, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und Quatre lief in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Sein Gepäck stand bereits fertig zusammengetragen im Raum. Er schmunzelte. *Das gibt morgen eine Überraschung. Ich hoffe nur, er nimmt es mir nicht allzu übel.*

Quatre zog seine offiziellen Kleider an und begab sich zu seiner Familie. Heute waren alle seine Schwestern und auch einige Freunde anwesend, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Quatre aß mit wenig Appetit. Es fragte sich, ob es gut war Trowa im Dunkeln zu lassen. *Was ist, wenn er böse ist und nicht mehr mit mir sprechen will? Das wäre schrecklich.* Nach diesen Gedanken brachte Quatre keinen Bissen von seinem Essen mehr herunter und verließ den Tisch vorzeitig mit der Ausrede, daß er noch etwas vorbereiten müßte.

Unruhig setzte Quatre sich an die letzten Vorbereitungen. Er legte offizielle Dokumente und Karten in einen Beutel und verschnürte ihn fest. Dann besuchte er noch einmal seine Schwestern, um sich noch einmal von ihnen zu verabschieden, dann begab er sich zu seinem Vater, um mit ihm noch einmal genau das Problem im Norden zu diskutieren.

Zufriedengestellt mit den Vorbereitungen fiel er abends todmüde in sein Bett.

Früh am nächsten Morgen kam ein Diener und weckte ihn. Noch müde und mit Schlaf in den Augen, kroch er unter seinen weichen Decken hervor und wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser. Danach zog er seine Reisekleidung an, nahm den sorgfältig verschnürten Beutel und ein Tasche mit Reiseproviant und machte sich auf den Weg in die Ställe, wo die Pferde und seine Freunde warteten.

Quatre trat hinaus auf den Hof und sah Rashid und Wufei zusammenstehen. Nur Trowa konnte er nirgends entdecken. Doch auch dieser erschien kurze Zeit später mit dem König auf dem Hof.

"Ihr werdet gut auf den Prinzen aufpassen, Barton. Falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte, werdet ihr die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen."

Trowa nickte, drehte sich zur Reisegruppe und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um sofort wieder zu erstarren.

*Kat? Was?... Aber er... er trägt ja die königlichen Gewänder. Ist er der Prinz?*

In dem Moment drehte Quatre sich um und entdeckte Trowa neben seinem Vater. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verharrten aufeinander. Trowa schluckte, als Quatres Gesicht plötzlich glücklich zu leuchten begann. Er war gefangen.

Ende Teil 2!


	4. Die Reise nach Norden

****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht mir, sondern von Bandai und Sunrise. Will auch!!

"Sprache"   
*Gedanken*

****

Teil 3

Die Gruppe war auf der Straße nach Norden unterwegs. Sie ritten in Zweiergruppen. Quatre und Trowa, sowie Wufei und Rashid ritten nebeneinander. Und während Rashid und Wufei sich angeregt über Geschichte unterhielten, schwiegen Quatre und Trowa sich an. Keiner wußte, was er dem anderen sagen sollte.

"Bist du sehr böse, Trowa?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Quatre drehte sich zur Seite und sah seinen Leibwächter an.

Dieser saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf seinem Pferd und blickte stur geradeaus. Niemand merkte, daß er tief in Gedanken versunken war.

*Kat ist der Prinz. Quatre! Wieso bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen, warum hat er es vor mir geheim gehalten?*

Trowa war so vertieft, daß er nicht bemerkte, daß Quatre ihn angesprochen hatte.

"Trowa? Trowa!!!"

"Warum?"

"Äh?" Quatre war von der Frage überrascht.

"Warum? Warum was?"

Trowa sah immer noch geradeaus. "Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

Quatre schluckte, er sah auf seine Hände und atmete tief durch. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Warum hatte er es Trowa nicht gesagt? Er wußte es selbst nicht genau.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es war eine Kurzschlußhandlung. Als ich dich damals getroffen hatte, hatte ich nicht gewußt, wie du dich verhalten würdest, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich hatte Angst, du könntest dich so verhalten, wie alle anderen, die ich bisher kennengelernt habe. Viele distanzieren sich, wenn sie erfahren, daß ich der Prinz bin, oder sie versuchen sich einzuschmeicheln. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte dich näher kennenlernen; auf einer Ebene. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit verletzt haben sollte."

Quatre schloß die Augen und atmete wieder tief durch. Er wartete gespannt auf Trowas Antwort. Er fummelte nervös mit den Zügeln herum, traute sich nicht, den anderen Jungen anzusehen.

Trowa ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Er sah die Wahrheit in Quatres Sätzen. Er hätte sich wohl auch anders verhalten, wenn er von Anfang an gewußt, wer Quatre war.

"Ich denke, damit könntest du recht haben." war der einzige Satz, den Trowa sagte, doch er nahm Quatre die Nervosität. Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Trowa beobachtete aus seinem Augenwinkel, wie Quatre sich erleichtert aufsetzte und mit neuer Kraft seiner Aufgabe entgegensah.

Sie ritten noch einige Stunden, bis sie kurz nach der Mittagszeit an einem kleinen Bach Rast machten. Sie setzten sich auf einen umgefallenen Baum und machten sich daran, ihren Proviant zu verspeisen. Rashid war der Erste, der die Stille brach.

"Quatre, wo willst du heute Abend einkehren? Oder werden wir im Freien übernachten?"

Quatre schluckte seinen Bissen herunter und antwortete schließlich. "In ein paar Kilometern müßte ein größeres Dorf kommen, in dem es einen netten Gasthof geben soll. Ich denke, das ist ein gutes Ziel zum Übernachten. Wir sollten ihn kurz vor Dunkelheit erreichen."

Rashid und Wufei nickten zustimmend, Trowa rührte sich nicht. 

Die restliche Zeit saßen sie ruhig da, dann packten sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg in das Dorf. Auf den letzten Kilometern vor ihrem Ziel, begann Wufei Quatre noch ein wenig Geschichte zu unterrichten. Dies hielt er durch, bis sie ins Dorf kamen und Quatre war froh, als sie endlich an dem Gasthaus ankamen. Sein Kopf schwirrte schon, von dem ganzen Stoff, den Wufei versuchte ihm mit einem Mal zu vermitteln. Wufei hatte sich festgeredet und hörte erst wieder auf, von geschichtlichen Ereignissen zu berichten, als sie mit ihren Pferden vor einem Haus zum Stehen kamen.

Sie traten in den leicht verrauchten Raum und sahen sich um. 

Sie hatten vor ihrem Aufbruch beschlossen, inkognito zu bleiben. So bemerkte keiner im Gastraum, welch hoher Besuch gerade hereingetreten war. Quatre und Trowa gingen zur Theke, wo ein älterer Mann mit Bart gerade Gläser putzte. Quatre räusperte sich.

"Guten Abend, wir hätten gern zwei Zimmer für die Nacht."

Der Mann nickte kurz und stellte das Glas ab, welches er in den Händen hielt. Dann deutete er ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Quatre winkte Wufei und Rashid heran und zu fünft stiegen sie eine schmale Treppe empor. Oben angelangt, konnten sie einen Gang erkennen, von dem mehrere Zimmer abgingen. Der Mann deutete auf die ersten beiden Türen neben der Treppe.

"Die könnt ihr haben. Wenn ihr noch etwas zu Abend essen wollt, müßt ihr in den Gastraum kommen. Frühstück gibt es ab Sonnenaufgang."

Damit verließ der Mann sie wieder und ließ die vier jungen Männer allein. Quatre drehte sich zu den anderen um und lächelte unsicher.

"Und wer geht nun mit wem in ein Zimmer?"

Rashid war es, der als erster antwortete. "Da Trowa dein Leibwächter ist, solltet ihr euch ein Zimmer teilen. Ich werde mit Wufei in das andere gehen."

Nach diesem Beschluß verschwanden die beiden dann hinter einer der Türen. Quatre drehte sich zu Trowa und sah ihn fragend an. Der braunhaarige Junge zuckte nur einmal mit den Schultern und öffnete die zweite Tür, dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, um Quatre den Vortritt zu lassen.

Der blonde Junge lächelte seinen Kompanion kurz an und trat dann in den Raum. Er war angenehm überrascht. Der Raum war gut durchgelüftet und auf einem kleinen Tisch, in einer der Ecken, standen sogar einige Wiesenblumen. Bei dem Tisch standen zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Waschschrank mit Schüssel und einem Krug Wasser. An der linken Wand standen zwei Betten in den Raum hinein, welche mit sauberen Laken bedeckt waren.

Quatre trat machte einen Schritt hinein, um Trowa die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich ebenfalls in dem Zimmer umzusehen und die Tür zu schließen. Schließlich drehte Quatre sich um und sah den größeren Jungen an.

"Welches Bett möchtest du? Das zum Fenster oder zur Tür?"

"Ist egal, sie sehen beide gleich aus."

Damit lief Trowa in den Raum hinein und stellte seine Tasche auf das Bett nahe der Tür. Auch Quatre bewegte sich wieder und ließ sich auf dem anderen Bett nieder.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis die Stille von einem Knurren unterbrochen wurde. Quatre lief rot an.

"Sorry, ich denke, das ich nicht gefrühstückt habe, macht sich jetzt bemerkbar. Wollen wir Rashid und Wufei holen und nach unten gehen, um etwas zu essen?"

Trowa nickte kurz und machte einige Schritte zur Tür. Quatre folgte ihm. Zusammen klopften sie an die Tür des Nachbarzimmers. Rashid öffnete die Tür.

"Wir wollen noch etwas essen gehen, wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Rashid richtete sich nach drinnen. "Wufei, wollen wir noch etwas mit essen gehen?"

Man hörte ein leises Murmeln aus dem Raum, dann trat auch Wufei an die Tür.

Gemeinsam liefen sie dann die kleine Treppe wieder hinunter und liefen in den Speiseraum. Sie suchten sich einen runden Tisch in einer Ecke und setzten sich in einen Kreis. Dann riefen sie den Wirt heran und bestellten für alle ein Abendessen. Während sie auf die Speisen warteten, unterhielten sie sich.

"Wufei, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, die Geschichte der Sense und des Todesgottes zu studieren?"

"Das ist nicht so einfach. Geschichte hat mich von jeher interessiert und dies ist eben besonders interessant. Deshalb habe ich mich darauf spezialisiert. Außerdem vertieft man sich mit der Zeit immer mehr hinein und untersucht die Hintergründe und geschichtlichen Begebenheiten, die zu dem Unglück geführt haben. Es würde mich überhaupt interessieren, wie die Todenssense in die Welt gekommen ist, wer sie erschaffen hat. Das ist immer noch ein Mysterium. Ich hoffe, daß ich in diese Sache etwas Licht hineinbringen kann, deshalb möchte ich den Gott des Todes finden. Vielleicht kann er mir dazu mehr sagen."

Wufei beendete gerade seinen Satz, als der Wirt mit dem Essen kam. Sie bekamen Brot, Fleisch, Käse und Eier.

Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, gingen sie wieder zurück auf ihre Zimmer. Wobei sie sich zuerst alle in den Räumlichkeiten von Quatre und Trowa einfanden, um den Ablauf für den nächsten Tag zu planen. Als das erledigt war, verabschiedeten Rashid und Wufei sich und zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zum Schlafen zurück. Auch Quatre und Trowa zogen sich um und machten sich bettfertig. Letztendlich wurde es still in den Zimmern, doch schlafen tat noch keiner aus der Gruppe. Sie hingen alle noch ihren Gedanken nach, was sie von der Reise erwarten konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich dann, mehr oder weniger ausgeruht, wieder auf den Weg. Sie ließen das Dorf hinter sich und ritten weiter.

Einige Tage später ritten sie in einen großen Wald, welche genau auf der Grenze, von der Nord- und der Südhälfte des Reiches lag. Wenn sie diesen Wald durchquerten, hatten sie schon gut die Hälfte ihrer Reise geschafft. Allerdings zwang die Größe des Waldes sie dazu, eine Nacht auf einer Lichtung zu verbringen. Wufei übernahm die erste Wache und setzte sich an das Lagerfeuer. Die anderen legten sich hin und versuchten zu schlafen.

Nachdem Wufei sichergestellt hatte, daß die anderen alle schliefen, nahm er seine Meditationshaltung ein und schloß die Augen. 

Er verfiel in eine Art Trance.

Mit einem Mal kam eine kleine Brise auf und das Feuer begann zu flackern. Doch das Flackern wurde nicht von dem Wind hervorgerufen, denn nachdem der Wind sich gelegt hatte, flackerte das Feuer trotzdem weiter. Und anstatt dem Wind begannen sich nun Glühwürmchen um Wufei und das Feuer zu sammeln. Es sah fast so aus, als wenn sie einen Schutzkreis um ihn bilden wollten. 

Eine ganze Weile saß Wufei so da und auch die Glühwürmchen rührten sich nicht von der Stelle.

Der Kreis löste sich erst wieder auf, als Wufei seine Augen öffnete und sich entspannte. Doch wenn man ihn genau betrachtete, konnte man sehen, daß seine Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt war.

Er ließ den Blick über seine Mitreisenden schweifen und sah, daß Quatre sehr unruhig schlief und sich immer wieder leicht hin und her bewegte. Außerdem war seine Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen.

Wufei erhob sich und ging auf den Prinzen zu, bereit ihn zu wecken, falls er einen Alptraum hatte.

***

Quatre fand sich auf dem Feld vor dem Schloß wieder, von dem er früher schon geträumt hatte.

Er kniete neben einem braunhaarigen Jungen, dessen Pferd ihn abgeworfen hatte und untersuchte den Körper voller Entsetzen nach Verletzungen.

Der Junge, er erinnerte sich, ihn Miko gerufen zu haben, atmete gleichmäßig, doch er war bewußtlos und hatte eine blutende Wunde an der Stirn.

Er versuchte Miko hochzuheben und ihn ins Schloß zu bringen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah, wie einige Wachen auf ihn zugerannt kamen.

"Hoheit, was ist passiert? Wie geht es eurem Bruder, Prinz Miko? Wir haben vom Schloß aus gesehen, wie er gestürzt ist."

Quatre hörte sich selbst sprechen. "Er ist bewußtlos, scheint aber sonst nicht weiter verletzt zu sein. Trotzdem muß ich ihn zum Arzt bringen. Helft mir, ihn ins Schloß zu bringen."

"Sehr wohl, Prinz Tori."

Quatre erstarrte innerlich. Hatte die Wache ihn gerade Prinz Tori genannt? Und den anderen Jungen Prinz Miko? Aber das waren doch die Namen von den Zwillingsprinzen. Und was er noch merkte war, er konnte alles sehen, hören und fühlen, doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper oder seine Stimme. Es war, als würde er als Beobachter in einem fremden Körper stecken.

Als nächstes wurde er sich bewußt, wie er in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer neben einem Bett sah. In dem Bett lag der andere Junge, Miko, mit einem verbundenen Kopf und schlief.

Er nahm die Hand von Miko in seine und streichelte sie zärtlich.

"Werd schnell wieder gesund, Miko."

***

Quatre erwachte davon, daß ihm einige Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht schienen. Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Er entdeckte, wie Rashid am Feuer saß und dabei war, Wasser für Tee zu erhitzen. Die anderen lagen verteilt und schliefen noch.

Quatre streckte sich und stand auf. Langsam und leise lief er dann zu Rashid. 

Dieser hatte bemerkt, daß Quatre aufgewacht war und ihm bereits eine Tasse mit Tee vorbereitet, welche er seinem Prinzen nun ins Gesicht hielt.

"Guten Morgen, Hoheit. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen. Das Wasser ist gleich fertig. Danach werde ich dann mit dem Frühstück beginnen."

Quatre hatte überrascht innegehalten, als Rashid ihm die Tasse vor die Nase gehalten hatte. Doch als der Mann zu sprechen anfing, rollte er mit den Augen.

"Bitte Rashid, ich habe doch gesagt, ihr sollt keine Titel benutzen. Ich komme mir vor wie mein Vater. Außerdem sind wir hier eh nur unter Freunden."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Rashid die Tasse ab und ließ sich heißes Wasser einfüllen. Danach half er ihm bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Kurz bevor sie fertig waren, wachten auch die anderen beiden auf und zusammen setzten sie sich hin und stärkten sich für ihre anstrengende Reise. Heute würden sie den Wald durchqueren und ihrem Ziel damit ein großes Stück näher rücken.

Die Provinz in die sie reisen mußten, lag eineinhalb Tage hinter dem Wald. Der Verweser lebte dort in einer kleinen Stadt und trieb die Steuern ein.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie ritten eine Weile ruhig nebeneinander her, bis Wufei eine Frage stellte.

"Hoheit, ..."

Quatre sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Quatre, du scheinst heute Nacht nicht gut geschlafen zu haben. Du warst sehr unruhig. Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Quatre seufzte. "Nein Wufei, nicht wirklich. Es war kein Alptraum, doch er der Traum war sehr merkwürdig. Ich habe von den Zwillingsprinzen geträumt. Es war sehr seltsam. Ich steckte im Körper von Prinz Tori, doch ich hatte keine Kontrolle über den Körper. Ich konnte nur beobachten, was passierte."

Quatre erzählte die ganze Geschichte, auch, daß es nicht das erste Mal war, daß er so etwas geträumt hatte, daß es ihm allerdings erst seit den Reisevorbereitungen so ging.

Wufei sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. *Ob es möglich ist...*

"Quatre? Würdest du mir mal kurz deinen Bogen geben? Du bekommst ihn gleich wieder zurück."

"Sicher." Quatre griff an die Seite seines Sattels und reichte Wufei den Bogen.

Dieser besah ihn sich genau, besonders den blauen Edelstein, der in der Mitte eingelassen war.

*Tatsächlich, der Stein glimmt. Noch nicht sehr auffällig, aber er glimmt. Das bedeutet, Toris Seele ist wieder erwacht. Heißt das, Quatre ist die Wiedergeburt von Tori? Ich muß mich vorsehen, wenn dies der Fall sein sollte.*

Wufei reichte den Bogen an Quatre zurück. "Danke."

Quatre sah ihn fragend an, doch Wufei reagierte nicht darauf und Quatre wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen, weshalb er sich wieder nach vorne wandte.

In der folgenden Nacht, fanden sie wieder eine Gaststube, in der sie übernachten konnten. Sie waren alle müde und gingen gleich schlafen, denn schließlich wollten sie am nächsten Tag früh los, damit sie ihr Ziel noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichten.

Ende Teil 3!


	5. Probleme

****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht mir, sondern von Bandai und Sunrise. Will auch!!

"Sprache"   
*Gedanken*

****

Teil 4

Und tatsächlich schafften sie es, am späten Nachmittag die Stadt in Sichtweite zu finden. Als sie dann eine Stunde später an die Stadttore kamen, trauten sie ihren Augen kaum. Überall sahen sie ärmlich gekleidete, abgemagerte Menschen und viele Bettler trieben sich herum. Die Stadt sah nicht allzu viel besser aus. Viele Dächer waren beschädigt und nur notdürftig geflickt worden. Es stank und die Straßen und Gassen waren dunkel. Die Hauswände sahen so aus wie ihre Bewohner, arm und angeschlagen.

Quatre hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Er konnte kaum glauben was er sah.

"Wa... was ist denn hier los? Die Stadt sieht ja geradezu miserabel aus. Laßt uns den Verweser suchen und ihn fragen, was hier passiert ist."

Sie trieben ihre Pferde in einen schnellen Schritt. Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße, als sie plötzlich Schreie in einiger Entfernung hörten.

Sie bewegten sich zur Quelle des Lärms und entdeckten zwei Soldaten, die eine Person mit sich zerrten, die wie verrückt versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien und dabei laut schrie.

Quatre beschleunigte sein Pferd und ritt auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Als er in Hörweite kam, rief er laut. "He, was soll das? Was ist hier passiert?"

Die Wachen drehten ihre Köpfe nach hinten und die Person beruhigte sich und hörte auf zu schreien.

Quatre kam vor den Dreien zu stehen. Er hörte, daß auch die anderen inzwischen zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten und sich hinter ihm aufstellten. Quatre sah die Männer vor sich fragend an. Der Gefangene in der Mitte stand ruhig da. Quatre betrachtete ihn sich genauer. Es war ein Junge, etwa in seinem Alter, mit braunen Haaren, die, wenn man genau hinsah, geflochten auf dem Rücken hinunterhingen und bis über sein Gesäß reichten. Seine Haut war sehr blaß und brachte dadurch die tief violetten Augen zum leuchten. Gekleidet war er von oben bis unten in schwarz.

Quatre wurde aus seiner Beobachtung gerissen, als eine der Wachen antwortete.

"Er hat Obst gestohlen. Wie bringen ihn jetzt ins Gefängnis. Es ist unter schärfster Strafe verboten, etwas zu stehlen."

Der Gefangene regte sich. "Ha, scharfe Strafen! Was soll man machen, wenn man kein Geld hat um etwas zu kaufen. Die Steuern sind hier so hoch, daß nichts mehr übrig bleibt. Und das Waisenhaus ist den Obersten sowieso ein Dorn im Auge. Deshalb versuchen sie durch extra hohe Steuern uns in die Knie zu zwingen. Aber ich werde die Kinder nicht im Stich lassen. Und ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, daß der König damit einverstanden ist."

Quatre sah zu den Wachen. "Ha! Du nennst diese Ruine ein Waisenhaus? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie inzwischen eingefallen ist, ha ha ha."

Einer der Männer lachte gehässig, doch der andere sah eher schuldbewußt aus. Quatre runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist hier los? Wo ist dieses Waisenhaus? Führt uns hin."

Die Wache, die gelacht hatte, sah Quatre groß an. "Wer seid ihr überhaupt? Wieso sollten wir euch dorthin führen? Wir müssen diesen Dieb ins Gefängnis bringen. Fragt die Einwohner, wo ihr diese Rattenloch findet."

Mit diesen Worten zerrte der Mann seinen Gefangenen weiter fort.

Quatre war sprachlos. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen, doch als er alles verarbeitet hatte, reagierte er schnell.

"HALT!" schrie er, stieg von seinem Pferd ab und marschierte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er blieb kurz vor dem Mann stehen und richtete sich auf.

"Ich wünsche, daß ihr uns sofort zu dem Waisenhaus bringt. Und, daß ihr euren Gefangenen frei laßt."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er seinen Umhang zurück und entblößte das königliche Wappen, welches er auf seiner Kleidung hatte. Er hatte sich am Morgen extra offiziell gekleidet, da er hoffte, dem Verweser noch am gleichen Tag zu begegnen, doch es schien, als wenn er hier zuerst einschreiten mußte.

Die Wachen rissen die Augen auf und der stillere der beiden Männer fing leicht zu zittern an. "Ei... ein Gesandter des Königs."

Quatre hob die Augenbrauen. *Ein Gesandter? Auch gut. Sie haben mich nicht als Prinz erkannt. Dann werde ich mich erst umsehen, bevor ich mich mit dem Verweser auseinandersetze. Hier scheint einiges nicht zu stimmen.*

Als Quatre sich zu den Menschen vor sich wandte, sah er, wie die Wachen ihren Gefangenen gerade frei ließen. Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

"Hi, ich bin Kat. Wie heißt du?"

Der Fremde grinste ihn an und ergriff die Hand, schüttelte sie kräftig.

"Hi, ich bin Duo Maxwell. Danke für die Hilfe."

"Keine Ursache, doch würdest du uns zu dem Waisenhaus bringen? Ich würde es gern sehen."

"Kein Problem, einfach mir nach."

Damit begann Duo die Straße entlang zu laufen. Quatre und die anderen folgten ihm. Nachdem sie um einige Ecken geborgen und durch einige Gassen gelaufen waren, kamen sie an einem rauchenden Schutthaufen an.

Quatre sah zu Duo hinüber. Dieser stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln. *Wieso? Wieso habe ich es nicht gefühlt?*

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte Duo seinen Kopf zu den anderen und schüttelte ihn weiter. Man konnte ganz leise hören, wie er immer wieder nein sagte.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...."

Dann brach er zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden. Rashid kniete sich zu ihm und versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Quatre wandte sich an die Wachen. "Was ist hier passiert?"

"Ha, ich hab doch gesagt, es ist eine Ruine."

Dies schien Duo wachzurütteln. Er fing an zu schreien. "Ruine? Als ich gegangen bin, war es noch eine alte Kirche, mit etliche Kindern. Wo sind sie?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Die Wache sah gehässig aus.

Quatre hatte genug, er schritt ein. "Ruhe! Ich will jetzt genau wissen, was hier geschehen ist. Duo, was ist hier los?"

"Du weißt es wirklich nicht, nicht wahr? Es ist hier die Hölle. Die Steuern sind unmenschlich hoch, die Preise sind kaum zahlbar und die Menschen sind fast alle verarmt. Und hier stand vor wenigen Stunden noch eine alte Kirche, die als Waisenhaus gedient hat. Und nun ist die zerstört und die Kinder sind fort. Jetzt hat die Obrigkeit ihren Willen bekommen. Sie mochten das Waisenhaus nie. Sie wollten es schon lange abreißen und eine neue Kirche hier bauen."

Quatre drehte sich zu den Wachen. "Stimmt das?"

"Woher sollen wir das wissen?" schrie der eine. Quatre beobachtete den anderen der Männer, welcher ihm kurz in die Augen sah, kurz nickte und dann den Kopf senkte. Dies sagte Quatre alles, was er wissen mußte. Er ging auf Duo zu und half ihm auf.

Duo ergriff sie und stand auf. Er ließ sich zu den Pferden führen und blieb zwischen Quatre und seinen Freunden stehen.

"Duo, wie wäre es, wenn du dich uns anschließt? Die Kirche ist zerstört und außerdem kannst du uns von den Verhältnissen hier berichten. Würdest du das tun?"

Duo sah zu der Ruine, dann zu den Soldaten und schließlich wieder zu Quatre. Er überlegte, doch in seinem Inneren trieb ihn etwas an, das Angebot anzunehmen. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und sah Quatre fest an.

"Ich komme mit. Hier bin ich sowieso nicht erwünscht und außerdem sind die Kinder fort. Ich habe eigentlich nichts, was mich hier hält. Also werde ich mit euch kommen. Stellst du mir noch die anderen vor, Kat?"

"Sicher. Der Riese neben dir ist Rashid. Er ist mein Lehrer." Hierbei rollte Quatre die Augen und Duo unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Neben Rashid mit den schwarzen Haaren, das ist Wufei. Und zu guter letzt haben wir Trowa. Er ist mein Bodyguard." Bei Trowa bekam Quatre einen leicht verträumten Blick und Duo nahm den Bodyguard genauer unter die Lupe. Er war groß, schlank und hatte eine ungewöhnliche Frisur. Sein langer brauner Pony verdeckte das halbe Gesicht, so daß man nur eines seiner stechend grünen Augen sehen konnte. Er trug eine Uniform, die sonst nur die königliche Wache trug. Duo stutzte. *Königliche Wache? Warum ist eine königliche Wache Kats Bodyguard? Er muß ein Adliger sein.*

"Sag mal, Kat, warum trägt Trowa die Uniform der königlichen Wache?"

Die beiden Soldaten horchten auf. "Königliche Wache?" fragte sie. Sie hatte Trowa bisher nicht wirklich beachtet, da er sich zurückgehalten hatte und von den Pferden verdeckt gewesen war.

Quatre sah die anderen an, dann nickte er. "Er ist mein Bodyguard, weil mein Vater darauf bestanden hat. Weißt du, eigentlich ist Kat nur mein Spitzname. Mein richtiger Name ist Quatre Raberba Winner und ich bin hier, um den Verweser zu besuchen, da es einige Berichte gab, daß es hier Probleme gäbe."

Als Duo den Namen gehört hatte, riß er die Augen auf.

"Du bist der Prinz? Du bist der Kronprinz? Ich habe dich mir ganz anders vorgestellt." Quatre grinste.

"Da bist du nicht der einzige. Viele sagen, daß ich für einen Kronprinzen viel zu naiv aussehe."

Wufei und Rashid schnaubten und verdrehten leicht die Augen. "Wenn du naiv bist, dann bin ich der Herrscher von Timbuktu." meinte Wufei etwas sarkastisch. Duo kicherte.

"Stille Wasser sind tief, ne? Und du bist also hier, um den Verweser kennenzulernen... Viel Vergnügen. Tsubarov ist kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er mag es, die Leute nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Willst du ihn wirklich kennenlernen, dann geh Inkognito ohne deine Beschützer. Wenn du mit ihnen zusammen und in diesem Aufzug zu ihm gehst, dann wird er dir Honig ums Maul schmieren. Aber ich komme mit, wenn du möchtest."

Quatre sah sich nachdenklich um. "Erst mal müssen wir klären, was wir mit den beiden Wachen tun. Wir können sie nicht einfach hier lassen. Sie würden Tsubarov sonst alarmieren. Rashid, Wufei, würdet ihr sie in Gewahrsam nehmen? Ich gehe dann mit Trowa und Duo zu Tsubarov."

Rashid und Wufei sahen ihn unwohl an. Doch nachdem sie Quatres entschlossenes Gesicht gesehen hatte, nickten sie.

"Wir sollten uns eine Unterkunft suchen, wo Trowa sich umziehen kann."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Gasthof, den Duo ihnen empfohlen hatte. Unterwegs sahen sie sich um und bemerkten, daß die gesamte Stadt verkommen war. Quatre wurde traurig. Hätten sie eher von den Problemen erfahren, wäre sein Vater eher gegen den Verfall vorgegangen. Doch er schwor sich, daß er, sobald er nach hause kam, zu seinem Vater gehen würde, um ihm von den Mißständen zu berichten. Hier mußte etwas geschehen und zwar schnell.

In dem Gasthaus angekommen, bestellte Quatre zwei Zimmer für sich und seine Begleiter. Sie wurden ins obere Stockwerk geführt, wo ihnen zwei nebeneinander liegende Räume zugewiesen wurden. Quatre betrat den ersten. In diesem standen drei Betten, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle und eine Waschschüssel mit Wasserkrug. An einer Seite war ein kleiner Kamin, vor dem ein Korb mit Holz stand. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür, gab es zwei kleine Fenster, durch die man auf die Straße blicken konnte. Als Quatre in das Zimmer hineintrat, sah er, daß an den Betten eine Truhe stand, in der man seine Sachen unterbringen konnte. 

"Wow, der Raum ist ja riesig." Duo war begeistert. Er warf sich sofort auf eines der Betten und streckte seine Glieder von sich. 

"Warte bis du das Schloß siehst, da sind die Zimmer noch größer. Aber wenigstens ist es hier sauber. Nachdem ich die Stadt gesehen habe, habe ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aber wir sollten uns nicht weiter mit Reden aufhalten, sondern uns umziehen." sagte Quatre zu den anderen beiden.

Mit den Worten ging er an seine Reisetasche und holte einige Kleidungsstücke heraus. Es waren einfache helle Hosen und ein dazu passendes Oberteil. Außerdem tauschte er seine kniehohen Stiefel gegen welche aus, die ihm nur bis zur Wade reichten.

Trowa holte ein ähnliches Outfit aus seiner Tasche, nur, daß seines eine wesentlich dunklere Farbe hatte. Gemeinsam zogen sie sich um.

"Hey, Kat, ihr seht immer noch ziemlich reich aus. Kaum einer kann sich hier so schicke und saubere Klamotten leisten. Wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Duo auf und lief zu dem kleinen Kamin an der Wand. Er hockte sich davor und griff hinein. Er zog eine kleines Stück Kohle und Asche heraus. Damit ausgerüstet, ging er auf Quatre und Trowa zu.

"Ihr erlaubt doch?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte Duo sich an die Arbeit. Er schmierte mit dem Kohlestück einige größere und kleinere Flecken auf die Kleider, die er dann mit seinen Fingern leicht verrieb. Die Asche ließ er auf die Stiefel rieseln, damit sie nicht mehr glänzten und älter aussahen.

"Wir sollten die Schuhe draußen noch ein wenig einstauben, damit sie mehr getragen aussehen. Und jetzt noch der letzte Schliff."

Duo hob seine mit Kohle verschmierten Hände und wuschelte Quatre damit ein paar Mal leicht durch die Haare.

"Perfekt!"

Quatre sah an sich herunter und konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Seine Kleider sahen viel älter aus.

"Eigentlich müßten wir noch ein paar Falten und Flicken anbringen, aber ich denke, es geht auch so. Und nun zu Trowa."

Quatre sah zu, wie Duo zu Trowa ging und die Prozedur an ihm wiederholte. Nur an der Frisur änderte er nichts. Als Duo fertig war, umrundete er die beiden noch einmal und nickte dann.

"Okay, ich denke, so werdet ihr nicht weiter auffallen. Wann wollt ihr los? Gleich oder wollt ihr vorher noch etwas essen?"

Bei dem Wort Essen, knurrte Quatres Magen vernehmbar. Der Prinz errötete leicht und schaute nach unten.

"Gut, ich denke, das beantwortet meine Frage. Ich kann euch hier die Gemüsesuppe empfehlen. Sie soll sehr gut sein." Quatre hob seinen Kopf wieder und lächelte.

"in Ordnung, laßt uns etwas essen gehen."

Als die drei in den Gastraum kamen, rief Duo laut "Herr Wirt, 3 mal Gemüsesuppe mit Hühnerfleisch." Dann setzten sie sich an einen Tisch.

"Wo sind eigentlich deine anderen beiden Begleiter?" fragte Duo an Quatre gewandt.

Quatre grinste. "Ich denke, sie werden unseren beiden Gäste etwas unterhalten."

Duo schaute zuerst etwas verwirrt, doch als er Quatres leicht verschmitztes Lächeln sah, klärte sich sein Blick.

"Ach, du meinst die beiden Wachen von vorhin? An die habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

Während Duo noch sprach, kam der Wirt mit ihrer Bestellung. Zusätzlich zu den Schalen mit Suppe, hatte er auch noch drei Becher mit Wasser gebracht. Nachdem er alles abgestellt hatte, bedankte Quatre sich und der Wirt zog wieder von dannen. 

"Mahlzeit!" rief Duo und fing gleich an, begierig das Essen zu löffeln. Quatre und Trowa hoben ihre Löffel zum Mund und zuerst zu kosten, nachdem sie feststellten, daß der Eintopf eßbar war, fingen auch sie an, ihre Schalen zu leeren.

"Was meint ihr, was da alles drin ist?" fragte Duo.

Quatre behielt seinen Schluck im Mund und versuchte, die Geschmäcker zu erkennen. "Also auf jeden Fall Kohl und Bohnen und ich denke, Linsen und Erbsen sind auch noch drin."

Duo nickte. "Kürbis und Rüben habe ich auch noch gesehen. Meint ihr, der Wirt sagt mir, wie der Eintopf gemacht wird? Der schmeckt gut."

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon fertig. Nachdem der Wirt die Schalen abgeräumt hatte und sie jeder noch einen Becher Bier bekommen hatten, wandten sie sich wieder den ernsten Dingen zu.

"Duo. Wie meinst du, sollten wir jetzt am besten vorgehen. Wir können ja nicht einfach zu Tsubarov marschieren und von ihm eine Erklärung verlangen."

"Warum eigentlich nicht? Tsubarov und ich sind schon mal aufeinander getroffen. Ihr überlaßt das reden mir und haltet euch zurück, dann dürftet ihr schon mal einen ersten Eindruck von dem Kerl bekommen."

Trowa hob die Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter. In stillem Einverständnis, tranken sie alle ihren Becher leer und standen auf, um sich auf den Weg zu Tsubarov zu machen und ihm einige Fragen zu stellen.

Ende Teil 4!


	6. Neue Verbündete

****

Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht mir, sondern von Bandai und Sunrise. Will auch!! *in Heulkrampf ausbricht*

"Sprache"   
*Gedanken*

****

Teil 5

Duo lief voran und zeigte Quatre und Trowa den Weg. Er führte sie durch viele kleine Gassen, in denen vereinzelt Kinder spielten und immer, wenn sie an solch einer Gruppe Kinder vorbeikamen, mußten sie inne halten, da die Kleinen freudig auf Duo zustürmten, der sie alle fröhlich begrüßte. Doch er schaffte es auch immer wieder, die Kinder so weit zu beruhigen, daß sie rasch weitergehen konnten.

"Du scheinst bei den Kindern sehr beliebt zu sein. Woran liegt das?" fragte Quatre.

Vielleicht daran, daß ich häufig mit ihnen spiele, ihr Freund bin und immer einen neuen Trick für sie habe." Duo lachte, dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Das Leben hier ist nicht unbedingt angenehm. Auf den Straßen lauern etliche Gefahren durch Diebe und ihre Eltern können sich kaum um sie kümmern, da sie jeden Tag aufs neue zusehen müssen, wie sie etwas zum Essen besorgen können. Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder und versuche sie wenig aufzuheitern." Duo drehte sich zu Quatre und Trowa um, dann blieb er plötzlich stehen.

"Was ist los, Duo?"

"Ab hier wird es gefährlich. In der Straße gegenüber ist Tsubarovs Villa. Hier wimmelt es jetzt von Soldaten. Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell wir zu Tsubarov vordringen können. Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal warten." Er hockte sich auf den Boden und deutete Trowa und Quatre sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Gemeinsam warteten sie und hatten auch nach längerer Zeit Erfolg.

Duo erstarrte. "Da ist er. Er kommt gerade aus dem Haus." Er deutete auf einen älteren Mann mit ergrauten Haaren, der in buntem teuersten Stoff gekleidet und mit viel Schmuck behangen war. Duos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er stand mit einem Mal auf und marschierte direkt auf Tsubarov zu. "Tsubarov! Was habt ihr mit dem Waisenhaus gemacht? Wo sind die Kinder?"

"Duo, nicht!" schrie Quatre und rannte zusammen mit Trowa hinter dem Jungen her. Tsubarov wandte sich der Lärmquelle zu, als er Duo erkannte, blieb er stehen.

"Soldaten, fast diese Jungen und werft sie ins Gefängnis." Die Soldaten zogen ihre Schwerter und griffen Duo, Trowa und Quatre an. Die Jungen zogen ebenfalls ihre Schwerter und drängten die Soldaten zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Duo ein Messer gezogen und sich ebenfalls in Getümmel gestürzt. Sie gewannen die Oberhand, doch was keiner von ihnen bemerkte, war, daß sich einer der Soldaten verdeckt gehalten hatte und nun leise und verborgen auf die Jungen zuschlich. Er pirschte immer weiter auf die kämpfenden Parteien zu, wobei er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen von den Dreien fixierte. Als er nahe genug war, holte er mit seinem Schwert aus und schlug zu, doch er konnte seinen Schwung nicht beenden, da Trowa ihn mit seinem Schwert abgeblockt hatte. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von Quatre abschweifen lassen und die Attacke daher rechtzeitig erkannt.

Quatre hatte es hinter sich laut klirren gehört und in einem ruhigen Moment drehte er sich, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Als er sah, wie Trowa den Angriff abgeblockt hatte, lächelte er kurz und wandte sich wieder zurück, um seinem Gegner den Endschlag zu verpassen. Trowa kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um den Mann aus dem Hinterhalt. Nachdem sie ihre Angreifer besiegt hatten, sammelten sie sich wieder.

"Wir sollten uns vorerst zurückziehen. Tsubarov schickt bestimmt gleich Verstärkung." Mit einem einstimmigen Nicken, machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Gasthaus.

"Hey, Kat. Tut mir leid, daß aus dem Reden mit Tsubarov nichts geworden ist. Ich habe einfach die Nerven verloren."

"Nicht so tragisch, Duo. Wir werden unsere Chance schon noch bekommen. Was mich allerdings verärgert hat, ist, daß er uns ungefragt ins Gefängnis werfen wollte. Er hätte uns zuerst nach unserem Namen fragen sollen. Außerdem hätte er uns ein Vergehen vorwerfen müssen, um uns ins Gefängnis sperren zu können."

"Nun ja, ich sagte dir ja, daß ich schon mal auf Tsubarov gestoßen bin und das war nicht gerade ein freundliches Unterfangen. Er hatte dem Waisenhaus mal wieder eine ungehörige Gebühr aufgelegt und als ich ihn auf der Straße gesehen habe, habe ich ihm gehörig die Meinung gesagt. Zum Glück habe ich schnelle Beine." Duo grinste.

Nachdem sie im Gasthaus angekommen waren, begaben sie sich zuerst zu Wufei und Rashid, um ihnen von den Geschehnissen zu berichten. Als sie hörten, daß Quatre beinahe das Opfer eines hinterhältigen Angriffs geworden war, waren sie doch etwas besorgt. Doch der Prinz beruhigte sie und erklärte, wie Trowa ihm geholfen hatte.

"Es war eine gute Idee, einen Leibwächter mitzunehmen." meinte Rashid. "Wer weiß, was geschehen wäre, wäre Trowa nicht dabei gewesen."

Nachdem sie alles erzählt hatten, gingen die drei Jungen wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen, zog Trowa sein Schwert aus der Scheide um die Schäden zu begutachten.

"Das Schwert sieht aber nicht so toll aus." meinte Duo. "Hat wohl beim letzten Kampf einiges abbekommen, was?" Trowa nickte stumm. Das Schwert mußte unbedingt zu einem Waffenschmied, doch dafür hatten sie im Moment keine Zeit. Quatre sah dies und ging zu seiner Tasche. Er holte das Zwillingsschwert heraus, welches er Trowa reichte.

"Nimm dieses, bis deines repariert ist. Ich denke, das sollte erst einmal reichen." Trowa sah auf das Schwert, dann zu seinem Prinzen, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und das Schwert an sich nahm. Er stand auf und zog es aus der Scheide um es einige Male zu schwingen und sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Als er fertig war, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. 

"Ist ein gutes Schwert, perfekt ausbalanciert. Das muß ein wahrer Meister gefertigt haben, vor allem, mit den ganzen detaillierten Verzierungen." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Verzierungen schweifen und blieb an dem grünen Edelstein hängen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Ihm war so, als würde der Stein glimmen. *Blödsinn, ist bestimmt nur Einbildung.* Mit einem resoluten Nicken, steckte er die Waffe wieder zurück in seine Hülle und wandte sich zu den anderen. "Was nun?" fragte er.

"Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal zu Rashid und Wufei gehen, vielleicht haben sie etwas von unseren 'Besuchern' erfahren, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Außerdem sollten wir beraten, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen." 

Quatre lief zur Tür und öffnete sie, dann blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, daß die anderen ihm folgten. Zusammen gingen sie dann das kleine Stück über den Flur und klopften an der Nachbartür. Wufei öffnete ihnen und ließ sie eintreten. Im Inneren sahen sie, daß das Zimmer nicht viel anders aussah, als ihres, außer das es kleiner war und nur Betten, ein Fenster und keinen Tisch hatte. Auf den beiden Betten lagen die zwei Wachen, die sie zuvor in der Stadt getroffen hatten. Sie waren gefesselt und geknebelt und lautete von beiden schien sogar Ohnmächtig zu sein.

"Warum ist der Mann bewußtlos?" wollte Quatre wissen.

"Er hat versucht zu fliehen und hat keine Ruhe gegeben, bis wie ihn KO geschlagen haben. Der andere dagegen war sehr kooperativ. Er hat sich sogar freiwillig fesseln und knebeln lassen. Mit den Fragen haben wir gewartet, bis ihr dabei sein konntet." Quatre nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Rashid ging zu dem Gefangenen und nahm ihm den Knebel ab. Danach half er ihm in eine Sitzposition.

"Können wir davon ausgehen, daß sie nicht versuchen werden zu fliehen?" fragte Quatre. Der Mann nickte. Quatre deutete Rashid, die Fußfesseln zu entfernen. Als dies geschehen war, begann Quatre die ersten Fragen zu stellen.

"Wie heißen sie?"

"Mein Name ist Jean."

"Wie kommt es, daß sie so kooperativ sind?" Jean blickte nach unten.

"Ich bin nicht freiwillig in Tsubarovs Dienst. Meine Familie hatte Schulden bei ihm und als er sie zurückgefordert hat, konnten wir nicht zahlen. Also mußte ich in seine Dienste treten um die Schulden abzuarbeiten. Und wenn ich mich seinem Willen nicht beuge, hat er gedroht, meiner Familie etwas anzutun. Deshalb kommt immer einer seiner ihm ergebenen Soldaten als mein Partner mit, um auf mich aufzupassen. Ich hasse Tsubarov. Seitdem er hier ist, ist alles den Bach runtergegangen. Anfangs war er noch human, hat die normalen Steuern eingetrieben und sie an den König weitergeleitet, doch dann ist er gierig geworden und hat jedes Jahr die Steuern erhöht. Als die Leute nicht mehr zahlen konnten, hat er Söldner beauftragt, die Gelder einzutreiben und den Leuten den Besitz zu rauben. Und nun ist die ganze Gegend verarmt und kaum einer traut sich etwas zu unternehmen, weil Tsubarov zu viele Männer hat, um gegen ihn vorgehen zu können. Der einzige Widerstand, der sich gebildet hatte, wurde sofort im Keim erstickt und aus der Stadt verbannt."

"Wo sind sie jetzt?" Ein leichtes Glitzern trat in die Augen des Mannes.

"Sie leben im Wald außerhalb der Stadt und machen Tsubarov immer noch das Leben schwer, sobald seine Männer die Stadt verlassen.[1]"

Quatre stand auf und lief im Kreis herum. Er hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. "Also sind die Berichte wahr. Tsubarov betrügt meinen Vater, indem er die Steuern ohne Zustimmung des Königs erhöht und das Volk ausblutet. Damit es nicht bekannt wird, unterdrückt er alle die sich wehren wollen und schickt die entsprechende Menge an Gelder in die Hauptstadt. Sehe ich das richtig?" Jean nickte.

"Wir müssen versuchen, Tsubarov unschädlich zu machen, aber allein werden wir das nicht schaffen. Jean, kann man in irgendeiner Weise mit den Leuten im Wald Kontakt aufnehmen?"

Der Soldat zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich kenne jemanden, der uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann."

Quatre blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihn lange durchdringlich an, dann zog er ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und durchschnitt die Handfesseln. "Ich glaube dir. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir dir trauen können. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was machen wir mit dem anderen?"

"Wir sollten ihn zuerst hier lassen. Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen. Ihr könnt versuchen, Kontakt mit dem Widerstand aufzunehmen. Vielleicht haben sie ja eine Idee." sagte Rashid zu seinem Prinzen. "Aber seid vorsichtig."

Quatre nickte und wandte sich wieder Jean zu. "Wer kann uns weiterhelfen?"

"Ich führe euch hin. Aber seid nicht zu erschreckt. Es ist eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Taverne." 

Mit diesen Worten stand der Mann auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und wartete, daß alle bis auf Rashid herausgetreten waren, bevor er sie wieder schloß. "Der Wirt der Taverne ist Tsubarov ein Dorn im Auge. Er vermutet, daß der Wirt dem Widerstand hilft, kann ihm aber nichts nachweisen. Deshalb macht er ihm das Leben schwer, indem er ihm Gebote auferlegt, besonders viele Steuern von ihm verlangt und regelmäßig Schlägereien anzettelt, um seinen Ruf zu ruinieren. Deswegen wird er auch mißtrauisch sein."

Während Jean ihnen das erzählt hatte, waren sie aus der Herberge herausgekommen und liefen nun die Straßen entlang, in einen Teil der Stadt, den sie noch nicht gesehen hatten. Nachdem sie etwas zehn Minuten gelaufen waren, hörten sie aus der Ferne Gegröle.

"Wie sind gleich da. Sieht so aus, als wenn die Söldner heute mal wieder Ärger machen wollen." 

Nach weiteren Minuten kamen sie an dem Gebäude an. Sie hörten wildes Geschrei und Geschirr, welches auf die Tische geschlagen und zerbrochen wurde. Jean öffnete die Tür. Ein leicht übler Geruch kam ihnen entgegen, von dem sie sich vorerst abwandten, doch dann fasten sie sich ein Herz und traten ein. Innen blieben sie erst einmal stehen. Jean ging zur Theke und begann mit dem Wirt zu sprechen, während die anderen sich zurückhielten und den Gastraum betrachteten. Insgesamt war der Raum ziemlich verraucht, durch die vielen Kerzen und Pfeifen, die angezündet waren. An den Wänden standen längliche Tische mit Bänken, an denen viele Soldaten saßen und sich amüsierten. In der Mitte standen einige runde Holztische mit Stühlen, an denen nur vereinzelte Gäste saßen. Anscheinend hatten die anderen das Weite gesucht, als die Soldaten aufgetaucht waren. Trotzdem war keiner der Tische leer und nur an einem saß ein einzelner Gast. Quatre ließ seinen Blick zur Theke schweifen, wo Jean immer noch angeregt mit dem Wirt sprach. Er sah, daß hinter der Theke drei Fässer standen, mit Wein, Met und Bier. Darüber hingen einige Regale mit Bechern, Kelchen und Krügen. Neben den Fässern gab es eine Tür. Quatre vermutete, daß sie wohl in die Küche führen würde. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, als Jean zu ihnen zurückkehrte.

"Der Wirt meint, er kann uns heute nicht weiterhelfen. Wir sollen morgen wiederkommen, wenn nicht so viele Soldaten hier sind. Er hat sich wirklich nicht leicht überzeugen lassen. Er dachte wohl, ich wolle ihm etwas anhängen. Ich hätte mir etwas anderes anziehen sollen, bevor wir hergekommen sind."

"Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu auffällig, wenn wir jetzt gleich wieder gehen." meinte Duo. Jean winkte ab.

"Das ist wiederum ein Vorteil an der Uniform, wir werden gar nicht weiter beachtet. Seht ihr?"

Als die Gruppe sich umsah, merkten sie, daß die Soldaten sie tatsächlich nicht weiter beachteten. So machten sie alle auf dem Absatz kehrt und gingen wieder hinaus. Draußen blieb Jean stehen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wufei bemerkte es und sprach ihn an.

"Was gibt es, Jean? Hast du eine Frage?"

"Ja, also, wißt ihr... Meine Familie mach sich bestimmt Sorgen und ich würde auch gern die Uniform loswerden..."

Wufei sah zu Quatre und dieser nickte.

"Du weißt wo wir wohnen. Wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück dort."

Der junge Mann konnte es kaum fassen. "Ihr laßt mich gehen? Vielen vielen Dank." Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand er auch schon in der Dunkelheit.

"Ich hoffe nur, Quatre, daß dich dein Gefühl nicht täuscht."

"Das hat es bisher noch nie. Ich denke, wir können ihm vertrauen. Und jetzt bin ich müde. Laßt und zurückgehen und schlafen. Wir haben morgen viel vor."

Zusammen traten sie den Heimweg an. Keiner sagte ein Wort, dafür waren sie nach dem anstrengenden Tag viel zu müde. Das war auch der Grund, warum sich alle in der Herberge nur noch ins Bett fallen ließen und sofort schliefen.

Keiner bemerkte, wie der Stein an Trowas Waffe anfingen zu leuchten.

***

Trowa fand sich an einem kleinen Weiher wieder, welcher von einer bunt blühenden Wiese, einigen Felsen und Wald umgeben war. Er selbst lag unter einem großen Baum im Schatten und genoß die Ruhe. Als er ein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen spürte, blickte er nach unten. Auf seinen Beinen lag ein Kopf und neben ihm der Rest des Körpers. Automatisch hob er eine Hand und strich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. Trowa wollte fragen, wo er war und wer da bei ihm lag, doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Also wartete er, was geschehen würde. Lange warten mußte er nicht, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sein Kompagnon munter.

"Entschuldige, Miko, ich wollte nicht einschlafen. Es war nur so schön ruhig hier. Viel angenehmer als im Schloß." Trowa stutzte. *Hat er mich gerade Miko genannt? Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich?*

Noch als er sich diese Gedanken machte, setzte sich der andere Junge auf und sah ihn tief an. Ihm stockte der Atem. Der Junge hatte sie schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. *Ein wunderschönes blau-grün. Die Augen erinnern mich an Quatre.*

Doch bevor er weiter in diesen Augen versinken konnte, spürte er, wie er aufstand und dem anderen Jungen die Hand entgegenstreckte. "Komm, Tori, wir sollten zurückgehen. Ich denke, die anderen werden sich schon fragen wo wir sind."

Der kleinere von beiden ergriff die ihm dargereichte Hand und stand auf. "Du hast recht, wir waren schon viel zu lange fort."

Damit lächelte er Trowa an und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor er lachend davon rannte.

***

Erschrocken schoß Trowa im Bett hoch. Nachdem er seine Umgebung erkannt hatte, ließ er sich wieder auf Bett sinken. *Was für ein seltsamer Traum.*

Ende Teil 5!

Anmerkung:  
[1] Ich konnte hier einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich mag Robin Hood, wie man wohl unschwer erkennen kann. Ich habe so ziemlich fast alle Verfilmungen gesehen und auf Video (nur die Tierfassung von Disney mag ich nicht so). 

Ansonsten danke ich noch all den lieben Menschen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Ich wünsche ich euch allen noch ein schönes Osterfest!


	7. Widerstand regt sich

**Gott des Lebens, Gott des Todes**

Von Linchen

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht mir, sondern von Bandai und Sunrise. Will auch! in Heulkrampf ausbricht

"Sprache"  
Gedanken

Diesen Teil widme ich Luzichan, die mir klar gemacht hat, dass es doch mal wieder an der Zeit wäre weiter zu schreiben. Sei ganz lieb gedrückt.

**Teil 6**

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle frisch erholt auf. Trowa war den Rest der Nacht von weiteren Träumen verschont geblieben, doch diese eine Traumsequenz ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Ich muß später darüber nachdenken. Um Moment ist die Sache mit Tsubarov wichtiger.

Nach einer kurzen Morgenwäsche gingen die Jungen wieder nach nebenan, wo Rashid und Wufei schon auf sie warteten.

„Guten Morgen, Hoheit." Quatre sah seinen Lehrer böse an, der nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ihr seit ja schon so munter. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Naja, wie man es nimmt. Unser Gast hat Theater gemacht und wieder versucht zu fliehen. Deshalb habe ich ihn jetzt an einen Stuhl gefesselt, damit das nicht noch einmal passiert."

„In Ordnung, dann lassen wir ihn hier und gehen erst mal unten etwas essen. Danach müssen wir auf Jean warten, damit er uns zu unserem Informanten bringt."

Mit knurrenden Mägen machte sich die Gruppe Reisender auf den Weg in die Gaststube, um zu frühstücken. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch und bestellten beim Wirt ein opulentes Frühstück. Dieser kam dann kurze Zeit später mit Brot, Käse, Butter, Milch, Wasser und etwas Braten zurück, was er dann auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Als er wieder verschwunden war, langten alle kräftig zu, um sich für den Tag zu stärken. Sie aßen im Stillen, bis Rashid diese unterbrach.

„Wie wollt ihr heute vorgehen?" Quatre schluckte.

„Naja, erst einmal werden wir auf Jean warten, damit er uns zu dem Wirt bringt und wir mit dem Widerständler in Kontakt treten können. Eventuell können wir sie überzeugen uns zu helfen. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie viel Zeit das in Anspruch nehmen wird." Rashid nickte.

„Ich werde mich dann wieder um unseren Gast kümmern und aufpassen, dass er keinen Unfug treibt."

Nachdem nun alles geklärt war, aßen sie zu Ende. Rashid ging wieder nach oben, während die anderen sitzen blieben, um auf Jean zu warten.

Lange mussten sie nicht warten. Der Mann hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Er kam in normale Sachen gekleidet in das Gasthaus und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Quatre lächelte und bot ihm etwas vom Essen an.

Nachdem Jean sich gestärkt hatte, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Informanten. Während sie die Straßen entlang liefen, hüpfte Duo um die Gruppe herum.

„Und, Jean, wie geht es deiner Familie?" Jean strahlte ihn an. „Es geht ihnen gut, jetzt da sie wissen, dass es auch mit gut geht. Meine Eltern haben sich Vorwürfe gemacht, doch ich konnte sie beruhigen." Wufei sah ihn misstrauisch an. Jean bemerkte den Blick. „Keine Sorge, ich habe ihnen nichts von euch erzählt, oder von dem was wir vorhaben. So ist es sicherer."

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Taverne erreicht und traten ein. Es war wesentlich ruhiger, als am Tag zuvor und auch der Rauch war nicht mehr so stark. Die Soldaten waren nicht mehr zu sehen und nur vereinzelt saß ein Gast am Tisch und frühstückte. Der Wirt war nicht zu sehen, also setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und warteten.

Sie sahen sich in der Taverne um. Vier Gäste saßen an verschiedenen Tischen und aßen oder tranken. Einer hatte einen Teller mit Brot und Käse. Er schien genügend Geld zu haben, doch mit seinem vollem Bart und den Falten um den Augen, sah er mehr aus wie ein Seemann, als ein Einwohner der Stadt.

Am nächsten Tisch saß ein jüngerer Mann, er sah ärmlich aus. Seine braunen Kleider waren abgetragen und auch die Schuhe hatten schon bessere Tage gesehen. Seine fettigen Haare hingen ihm in die Augen, die wiederum ausdruckslos waren. Er hatte eine Becher in der Hand, aus dem er hin und wieder trank. Am Tisch daneben saß eine junge Frau. Sie sah wesentlich besser aus. Ihre grünen Kleider waren ordentlich und auch ihre blonden Haare sahen gepflegt aus. Sie hatte sie in zwei Zöpfen über den Schultern zu hängen. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand ein Teller mit einem Kanten Brot und einer dünnen Scheibe Speck. Sie war gerade dabei, dass Brot kleinzuschneiden.

Zu guter letzt saß noch ein älterer Mann an einem Tisch ihnen gegenüber. Trowa hatte ihn schon am Abend zuvor an der gleichen Stelle gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Stammgast. Seine Erscheinung ließ darauf schließen, dass er aus der Gegend stammte. Er war ärmlich, aber ordentlich gekleidet. Er hatte einen Bart, der schon grau war. Auf dem Kopf hatte er eine alten Filzhut, welcher an einigen Stellen schon recht ramponiert aussah. Im Mund hatte er seine Pfeife, die er mit einer Hand hielt und die langsam vor sich hinrauchte, während er mit der anderen Hand einen Krug festhielt.

Gerade als Trowa seine Beobachtungen beendet hatte, trat der Wirt aus der Tür hinter der Theke. Als er sie entdeckte, kam er auf sie zu.

„Was kann ich den Herren bringen?" fragte er.

„Einen Krug Wasser und sechs Becher." antwortete Jean.

„Sechs?" fragte der Wirt. „Aber ihr seid doch nur fünf."

Jean lächelte ihn an. „Wir wollen uns mit euch unterhalten."

Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schulter und ging zurück zur Theke, um die Bestellung auszuführen. Danach kehrte er mit einem Tablett zurück und setzte sich zu der Gruppe an den Tisch. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern sah die anderen nur an. Als Quatre merkte, dass der Wirt und auch Jean nichts sagen würden, ergriff er das Wort.

„Wir haben gehört, dass ihr uns vielleicht helfen könnt." Der Wirt hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Wir haben erfahren, was Tsubarov hier alles treibt und wollen etwas dagegen unternehmen. Und wir haben erfahren, dass ihr uns dabei eventuell helfen könnt. Wie steht es?" Der Wirt kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Wo habt ihr das denn her? Jeder hier weiß, dass man sich gegen Tsubarov besser nicht auflehnt, oder es geht einem schlecht. Geht lieber, bevor noch jemand erfährt, warum ihr hier seid."

„Ihr seid misstrauisch, das kann ich verstehen. Ich kann euch aber versichern, dass wir keine Spitzel von Tsubarov sind. Wir wollen einfach nur helfen. Fragt unseren Freund Duo hier. Er legt sich wegen dem Waisenhaus ständig mit Tsubarov an."

Duo nickte zustimmend. „Diese Ratte hat das Waisenhaus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, als ich nicht da war und nur weiß ich nicht einmal, wo die ganzen Kinder sind." Duo ließ den Kopf hängen.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stuhl über den Boden scharren. „Meint ihr eine Gruppe von etwa 10 bis 15 Kindern, die gestern Nachmittag ziellos durch die Straßen geirrt sind?"

Die Gruppe schreckte hoch und wandte sich dem Sprecher zu. Es einer der Gäste, die Frau mit den beiden blonden Zöpfen. Duo sprang auf. „Ja, das müssen sie sein, habt ihr sie gesehen? Ging es ihnen gut? Wisst ihr, wo sie jetzt sind?" Die Frau hob beschwichtigend die Hände, aufgrund des Redeschwalls.

„Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal. Aber um auf deine Fragen zu antworten: ich habe sie gesehen und bis auf einige kleinere Wehwehchen schien es ihnen gut zu gehen. Und ja, ich weiß, wo sie jetzt sind."

Duo wollte schon die nächsten Fragen stellen, als der Wirt aufstand, der Frau kurz zunickte und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Die anderen sahen ihm nach. „Verdammt, jetzt konnten wir doch nicht richtig mit ihm reden."

Die Frau lächelte. „Das braucht ihr auch nicht. Aber besser, ich stelle mich erst einmal vor. Ich bin Sally. Sie streckte Quatre die Hand entgegen, der sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schüttelte.

„Hallo, ich bin Quatre und das sind Jean, Trowa, Wufei und Duo." Sally nickte allen zu, dann sah sie, wie Duo ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere trat. „Du möchtest wissen wo die Kinder sind, nicht wahr?" Nach einer positiven Antwort, wandte sie sich wieder Quatre zu. „Sie sind in unserem Camp. Ich kann euch hinbringen, wenn ihr wollt."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Quatre kurz. „Ist es weit entfernt? Wir müssten sonst vorher noch einmal Halt machen."

„Nein, es ist nicht weit, etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Kommt!" Sally wartete, bis alle aufgestanden waren und bezahlt hatten, bevor sie sich in Richtung Tür wandte und vor der Gruppe herlief. Als sie hinaustraten, mussten alle blinzeln, um sich wieder an das helle Tageslicht zu gewöhnen, doch dann begannen sie ihren Marsch zu Sallys Camp. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, hielten sie sich allerdings im Tempo zurück, was Duo wiederum sehr schwer zu fallen schien. Quatre merkte es und berührte den Jungen leicht an der Hand. Als Duo zu ihm sah, lächelte Quatre ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut. Bestimmt sind alle gerettet worden. Wir haben schließlich keine Verletzten bei der Ruine gesehen." Duo zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte kurz. Doch es schien ihm geholfen zu haben, denn er war nicht mehr ganz so unruhig.

Danke, Quatre. Ich weiß, dass alle entkommen sind. Ich habe an der Kirche keine Energie gespürt. Trotzdem will ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, kamen sie an die Stadtmauer. Das Tor war schon geöffnet und so konnten sie ihren Weg ungestört fortsetzen. Als sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, führte Sally sie von der Straße hinunter, zu einem schmalen Pfad, der in den nahe gelegenen Wald führte.

„Dort im Wald auf einer Lichtung haben wir unser Lager aufgeschlagen. Bleibt jetzt dicht bei mir, sonst verlauft ihr euch womöglich noch." Mit diesen Worten und einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht, führte sie die Gruppe in den Wald hinein.

Je tiefer sie hineinkamen, desto unbehaglicher wurde ihnen. Die Bäume wurden immer dichter und auch das Laub verdichtete sich, so dass immer weniger Licht den Boden erreichte.

Trowa ließ seine Augen immer wieder durch das Dickicht schweifen, um mögliche Gefahren rechtzeitig zu entdecken. Nachdem es eine Weile so weiterging, sprach er Sally an.

„Wie kommt es, dass euer Lager so weit im dichten Wald liegt? Ist es nicht umständlich, wenn ihr wieder zur Straße wollt?" Sally drehte sich um und sah ihn eindringlich an. Dann blieb sie stehen und brachte damit auch die andere dazu anzuhalten. Sie hob ihre Hand und plötzlich hörte man es überall rascheln, als sie von etlichen Männern umzingelt wurden.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muß euch jetzt leider bitten, eine Augenbinde anzulegen." Bei den entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücken ihrer Begleiter musste sie an sich halten. „Keine Sorge, ihr seid keine Gefangenen, doch leider muß ich darauf bestehen, dass der restliche Weg zu unserem Lager geheim bleibt." Duo sah sie mit großen fragenden Augen an. Sally seufzte.

„Ihr seid heute in die Taverne gekommen, um Kontakt mit dem Widerstand aufzunehmen und seit erfolgreich gewesen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und gab ihren Männern ein Zeichen, den Fremden die Augenbinden anzulegen.

Nachdem der Gruppe die Augen verbunden worden waren, setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Und erst nachdem sie einige Zeit über Pfade, einen kleinen Bach und etwas unwegsames Gelände geführt worden waren, hörten sie in der Ferne Stimmengewirr.

„Wir sind gleich da, dann könnt ihr eure Augenbinden abnehmen."

Und wirklich. Kurze Zeit später merkten sie, wie sie aus dem Wald ins Freie geführt wurden. Die Geräusche waren klarer und nicht mehr gedämpft und sie spürten die Sonne auf ihrer Haut.

„Ihr könnt die Binden jetzt abnehmen." hörten sie Sally sagen.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die kleine Gruppe, als sie ihre Augen wieder befreien und sich umsehen konnten. Sie sahen einige Zelte am Rand der Lichtung stehen, einige Kochstellen und in der Mitte einen großen Tisch mit Bänken. Einige der Anwesenden unterbrachen ihre Arbeit und betrachteten die Neulinge.

Sally führte sie zu den Bänken und deutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. Als sie sich alle verteilt hatten, ergriff sie wieder das Wort.

„Hier können wir in Ruhe reden. In der Stadt wimmelt es von Tsubarovs Spitzeln und außerdem wollte ich unseren guten Freund, den Wirt, keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Er hat schon genug Ärger. Und nun erzählt mir genau, warum ihr den Kontakt zu uns gesucht habt."

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, schnellte Duos Hand in die Luft. „Sagtet ihr nicht, dass die Kinder hier sind? Oder habt ihr das nur gesagt, damit wir euch folgen?"

Sally lächelte. „Nein, die Kinder sind hier. Willst du jetzt unbedingt zu ihnen?" Duo nickte.

„Lina, komm mal kurz her." Sally rief ein Mädchen herbei, das gerade mit einem Korb voll Obst vorbeilief. „Bring unseren jungen Freund hier bitte zu Cathy und den Kindern."

Das Mädchen nickte und führte Duo in Richtung der Zelte.

„Und nun wieder zu euch. Was wollt ihr vom Widerstand. Ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr helfen wollt. Wie?"

Quatre sah sie geheimnisvoll an. „Sagen wir so. Es ist in der Hauptstadt zu Berichten gekommen, dass Tsubarov die Krone betrügt. Und der König will nun wissen, ob es sich dabei um die Wahrheit handelt. Deshalb hat er uns hergeschickt um die Sache zu überprüfen. Allerdings sind wir nicht sehr freundlich empfangen worden und wie es aussieht, hat Tsubarov die gesamte Stadt in seiner Gewalt. Wir müssen versuchen, ihm das Handwerk zu legen und wieder Recht und Ordnung in die Gesellschaft zu bringen."

Sally saß einen Moment regungslos da. „Die Unterstützung aus der Hauptstadt können wir gut gebrauchen. Doch als erstes sollten wir versuchen, bei Tsubarov einzudringen. Wir haben die Information, dass sich im Keller von Tsubarovs Villa ein wichtiger Gefangener befinden soll, der uns mit einigen Informationen helfen könnte. Ihn müssten wir befreien. Ich habe einen Kämpfer, der uns mehr dazu sagen kann."

Sally winkte kurz, woraufhin ein junger Mann zu ihnen kam. Er hatte tiefblaue Augen und verstrubbelte braune Haare. Er trug eine braune Leggings und ein grünes langärmliges Hemd. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, stellte Sally ihn vor.

„Das ist Heero Yuy, er kann euch mehr zu dem Gefangenen sagen."

Ende Teil 6!

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Wie einige vielleicht festgestellt haben, kommen hier einige parallelen zu Robin Hood Geschichten. Das liegt daran, dass ich ein Fan von diesen Geschichten bin und ich fand, dass es sehr gut an der Stelle hineingepasst hat.


End file.
